The true purpose of the Shadow King
by Scorpina
Summary: As if things couldn't get any stranger for Metal Bat! Not only has he become the new Shadow King, but now he has a newborn son! Creatures of myth and legends are about to come and pay their respects to the newborn, some welcomed, others... not so much, especially those from Garou's past...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a strong dream. One he has had time and time again before he even met Bad. Garou would get these vivid visions but it felt like a memory. The dream always had him on the outside looking in.

It happened thousands of years ago, he watched everything from a massive King's court, and there was a man brought before the King, bounded in chains as he was forced to face the ruler of the land for punishment. But, what was his crime? Each and every time he gets this dream, more details are given. Before it was all a blur but he managed to figure out it was a court hosted by the king. Then the man brought before him began to appear clear, but there was another who took his interest.

He sat at the right hand of the King, a powerful mystic of sorts. Garou got a chill just looking at him, but decided he would focus on the man who was to face his punishment.

"You show no remorse for your actions, you bare no guilt for it and you have done this more than once! Tell me, peasant, why do you believe you have the right to take what isn't yours!" the King demanded.

The man peered up, Garou for the first time saw his eyes and his face. Yet he froze at the sight of it.

"Father?" he whispered.

Garou never really saw how much he and his father looked alike, but as a human being, he was a dead ringer for his old man! He must have aged a little and gained his more defined and mature features later in life.

He was defiant before the King, there was no look of apology in his eyes, let alone a tone that requested mercy. "Water isn't to be owned by the King, it belongs to all who drink and are in need of it for survival. How is it fair that you and the rich are able to keep more than enough of the precious water to sustain yourselves yet the village I live in must suffer? Women have gone bare in giving milk to their babies, they wail all day and night in hopes for a mere drink! Our animals are dying, our crops fail from lack of water and yet, I am the criminal?" he asked.

"HOLD YOUR TONGUE!" the king ordered.

"Father… FATHER!" Garou shouted, but found he couldn't move, he could only watch on. It was then. The mystic stepped forward.

"My King, permit me to punish this low life!"

He was given the nod of approval, his father began to quake in fear of him, this powerful man with magic beyond any in the known world. He raised a wooden staff as dark mist began to spew from it and onto the floor. It drifted along until it came to his father and surrounded, engulfing him into the mist. "You believe water is for all to drink, so be it. However from this day forth, it isn't water you shall seek to quench your thirst, nor will it ever be enough. Suffer for all times, live in pain and regret for your actions against the king!" Garou froze as the mist was taken into his father's body, then he saw the mystic cut into his own hand, and them he forced his father to drink the blood from it. "Live forever never knowing a quenched thirst again. Live forever and suffer always!"

He never heard such pains of agony before, a hellish scream ripped through the court until his father collapsed then and there, unable to move. He was dragged out as the King smiled and toasted his right hand man.

But there was something fowl afoot, peering down to this mystic's shadow, Garou froze as he swore he saw the reminisce of the old Shadow King lingering within. "He had an agreement with him…" Garou whispered.

He never got far in this dream until now. He watched the world blur until he stood within the bowels of the castle. There he found his father curled up in a ball, whimpering in pain as he tried to contain himself. His cellmates were strong, brutes however, they were slumped against the walls. Their throats ripped out and his father was covered in their blood. "No… no this is how he got curse! That… that asshole cursed him!" Garou whispered.

"It's not enough… I need more… it's not enough…" his father whispered.

The guards soon came by to patrol, when they saw the four men dead and his father on the floor, they froze. "What the hell happened here?" they reached to unlock the gate, in which his father screamed.

"DON'T OPEN THAT!"

The soldiers smirked. "You got lucky with those oafs, but you are dealing with the King's guards!"

The door opened, like a strike of lighting, two were pinned to the wall, two were knocked down as Garou watched his father tear into them without effort. He killed them with ease and learned he merely needed to nick the flesh to draw out the blood effortlessly through his own will.

Despite draining the four men, he continued to search for more, he needed more. How unfortunate for those who were trapped in their cells.

He learned of his power quickly, he could merely look at someone as their body somehow got lashed open, then, like a demonic dance, the blood flowed out and into him. He cleared the prisons, before he went after the guards, the royal court and then, all within the King's kingdom. In a single night, he watched his father drain a kingdom dry.

"That's how it started… but why am I seeing this? Why now?" he wondered. He thought the dream ended when his father flew off into the night, but he was wrong.

Hidden in the shadows was the mage, he looked over the streets and saw every person dead. Emerging behind him was the shadow king at the time. "Such carnage, I do believe this will appease you for some time?"

The Shadow King laughed. "I have no need for mere mortals, however, their deaths are needed for the potion. Have you finished it?"

"I just need to collect the bodies. Just a moment."

The ground began to glow. Garou was horrified as the bodies of the dead fell into the seal and then there was a bright flash! When everything returned to normal. Garou saw the mage hand the shadow king a single vile. "The death of thousands, this is the ingredient needed for your assassination of the Shadow King, is it not councilman?"

"No… this is how he became the king…" Garou whispered.

"Indeed, and with that, I will take over. And you Adus, will learn what true power is! I will teach you the ways of harvesting the souls of the fallen, and making you unstoppable in this world. HOWEVER, you are under my power, my influence. Understood?"

The druid Adus bowed. "Of course my King!"

He woke up in a cold sweat shortly after.

His sudden snap up out of bed woke Bad up as well who was in a dead sleep. "Huh, what? Garou?" he said in a sleepy tone. "What's wrong? You look scared shitless."

He took deep cleansing breaths, trying to settle himself down until he finally managed to do so. "Sorry… just… something is haunting me here. I don't know what." He said.

Bad sat up in bed, this all happened the day before the celebration at the Heroes Association for the anniversary of the vampire war ending. "Hey man, you can tell me… GAH!" Bad froze as his stomach pain returned. "Shit, what the hell is going on now?!"

"Are you okay?" Garou asked with worry. "You keep getting pains in your gut…"

"Fine, I'm fine… it's nothing." Bad insisted. He managed to rub some relief into his sides yet it appeared to be losing it's magic to settle his stomach. "I ain't eating vampire souls again for a long time, bastards are hard to digest!"

Garou smirked.

Yet the dream, continued to haunt him. "I think I am seeing what happened to my father… how he became the Crimson Plague." Garou confessed. "But, I don't understand is why I am seeing these visions."

Bad laid there are Garou explained the dream, a druid named Adus was the one who cursed his father, and he also helped kill the Shadow King before the last one. Yet, he still wonders why these dreams are occurring. "We killed the last Shadow King, but… are the dreams telling me this asshole druid is still alive? My father was over 10,000 years old, at least, from what I have been told…"

Bad appeared a little lost in the conversation. "We'll talk to Snek about it at the party, just relax and go back to sleep." Bad said as he gently coxed Garou back down into bed, he braced him a little tighter to keep him safe. Garou smiled as he nestled into Bad.

"My fat Bat…"

"Shut up."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

#

Snek was pacing about. The moment he came too he was quick to usher Bad, Garou and Zenko into a spar room. His eyes kept peering down at the baby that was swaddled onto Bad's chest. He tried to speak but lost all sense to do so.

It took the appearance of Pig God to finally get the words out of him.

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!" Snek demanded of him.

Pig God smirked. "I knew that thing with 10,000 souls sounded familiar, it was when the King before last spoke of making an heir. He devised a special potion to do so, the 10,000 souls was to give the body the energy to create life, but he needed the blood of a strong partner in which he didn't possess nor was his host body strong enough to withstand the process. He concealed it all when he felt there was someone out to end his reign. The formula and method were hidden before his sudden death." Pig God explained. Yet he looked upon Bad oddly. "You had no idea did you?"

"Not a damn clue." Bad confessed. "Worst still, the council did, and they knew who was behind it but did nothing about it!"

"That was for your sake to say the least. If legions of Others knew you were carrying an heir, they would have done anything and everything to make sure the child was never born"

Bad froze, he felt his heart skip a beat. "It's that serious?"

Snek sighed and nodded. "We don't have a firm confirmation as to how the next Shadow King will be decided should something happen to you. After all you turned the WHOLE thing on its head by eliminating the council that would usually decide the next king among themselves. Yet, with whom you have now, I doubt any of them would come to any sort of agreement as to who would take over the throne. Some believe a civil war would break out in trying to determine the new King, it's not a clear cut solution to say the least."

As Bad considered it all, Botan began to cry. "Whoa, hey there bud, what's wrong?" Bad pulled him up and out of his sling, he was fussy about something, but didn't know what. Instead he placed the baby over his shoulder and gently rubbed his back. "Shhh, it's okay Botan… it's okay…" he said gently.

"Who knew he was good with babies?" Snek muttered.

"He raised me!" protested Zenko.

Garou smirked to it all as he found himself love struck with his new son. "I never though…" he said offhandedly, but stopped talking when tears welded in his eyes.

"Well, this is certainly a change of event to say the least. I got to start another book of notes on the Prince and monitor his growth!" Snek announced. Then he rolled his eyes. "Oh God, I forget about the offerings too!"

"Offerings?" Bad and Garou asked.

"Yeah, offerings. Someone as powerful as you has a kid, gets offerings from Others is standard procedure!" Snek stated. "It's an automatic given, when you entered this world with Botan, it sent a signal out to the Others who are now all well aware of your son. So they will come. They wish you well, good health for your child and try to earn your favor if they are ever in need of it. You're about to meet a lot of creatures you never knew about!" Snek warned. "Pig God, we need to…"

"We already set up an area, there is a place where we can go and ensure all offerings are peaceful."

"Huh?" Bad said.

"Some may try to use the opportunity to kill you and the kid."

Bad froze, so did Garou. "To hell with the offerings then if that's going to happen!"

"Rest assured, it won't." said Pig God. "My seal will be in place, any and all who will attempt to harm you or your family will be dealt with the moment they attempt an attack."

"Hardcore… I like it!" said Garou with a grin. "But hey… free stuff!"

"You for real right now? I mean what if they offer us something weird shit like here's the head of my enemy!" Bad said sarcastically.

"They are aware of the situation and will be made certain they are appropriate for the event." Snek explained. "Some may try to make a gift of that but it can be thrown out later."

Garou was already rubbing his hands with excitement. "Ooo goody, presents!"

"They aren't for you dumbass!" Bad snapped back.

#

It was strange to set up the house now with a newborn. After the party, Garou, Bad and Zenko went home, however they found a small room already set up with baby stuff. There were diapers, clothing, cribs and pillows for the child. Garou crooked his head in confusion. "You do this?" he asked Bad.

"Like hell I had time to do this! I didn't even know I was going to have a kid!"

"I think your shadows did," Zenko announced. "Perhaps a way of apologizing for their actions but to show their support for Botan."

Bad nodded, it was the only logical explanation. He put Botan in the crib and he fell asleep straight away. They left him to rest but noticed there was a baby monitor in the room and one in their own. Bad sighed aloud as he closed the door. "How the hell did I not know this!?" he whispered.

"Hell the hell didn't I? You know I can hear heartbeats right? I never heard Botan's through you. That or you are just that good at concealing him." Garou muttered.

"Either way, I have a nephew! I am going to be the best auntie!" Zenko said proudly.

Bad patted her head and smirked. "Yeah, guess we are all going to be on diaper duty too!"

"Tch, you change him first, I had to feed him!"

Bad froze. "You had to do what?"

#

In the days that followed.

Garou and Bad took turns looking after Botan, however, they found that they weren't quite as fast to answer the cry of the baby. By the time they reached the room, there was already a shadow there tending to the infant! Bad paused the one day he saw Sonic in the room holding onto Botan rather proudly. "My Prince, you are going to be amazing! You have no idea what you are capable of doing, but rest assured, I will be there to watch over you and guard you!"

"AHEM!" Bad said aloud as he cleared his throat abruptly.

Sonic paused but he eased the child back into his crib. "My King, the child has been changed, however I do believe he will need to be fed soon." He said and bowed.

"Thanks, you are free to go."

Sonic bowed deeply and vanished into the shadows once more. "Guess we don't have to worry about kidnappers…" Garou said offhandedly.

It was a week later when Snek called up Bad. It was time for the offerings and he HAS to be there with Botan no matter what. Garou could come if he wanted to, but insisted on Bad and Botan being there soon. "Great, so where do we go?" Bad asked.

"In the woods of City G, do you know where the Japanese style mansion is?"

"Uh…"

"I know, we'll be there soon," called Garou. He took the phone from Bad and hung up. "We better get going, Snek likes to keep things on schedule. Heaven forbid if you throw him off of it!"

#

"Whoa…"

Bad paused as he stood before a large ancient Japanese style house. He thought it was odd of such a thing to be in the middle of the forest in City G. Bad stared at it oddly. "Ah… this is safe?" he asked awkwardly as he stared at the place. It appeared to belong in the history books! However despite the style of it, the house itself was immaculate and sturdy.

"You don't know where you are, do you?" Garou asked. "This here is the headquarters of the council of the sword. Atomic's stomping grounds to say the least." Garou explained as he held Botan.

The baby was remarkably complacent, he only cries when he wants to eat, be changed or when he's just over tired. Much to Bad's relief the baby wasn't a constant wailer!

"So, this is where the offerings are going to be done?" he asked.

"According to Pig God. The place as his seal around it already, you need to be in full Shadow King mode before entering to say the least." Garou explained. "Zenko will be in the shadow realm for safe keeping. We should also have a few of your stronger shadows here for extra security just in case."

Bad nodded in agreement just as Botan began to act up. "Feeding time" Garou muttered. "Not it."

Bad sneered at him. "How the hell does this even make any damn sense…" he muttered. He excused himself and took Botan away from the area for some privacy. If any of the other heroes saw him do this, he would never be able to live it down! The only bright side is Garou suffers the same fate he does, which is why he would take this secret to his grave!

He was done rather fast. Botan was content and burped before falling back asleep. He nestled into Bad and passed out rather instantly, now it was time to prepare for whatever the hell this thing was about!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Meanwhile days ago…

Adus was frustrated.

He has dedicated years upon years to the King of the Shadows, giving him everything he has asked of him, all the minions he could desire, and yet, he wasn't given the knowledge to use as to how to harness the power of souls. He has lived for centuries thanks to the Shadow King, he is able to take a small portion of a soul to sustain his life force, however, he has yet to achieve the great power he was promised.

It was a little over a year ago when the King told him in a vision. He will be going to war, and when the war ends, he will show him the true power of taking a soul. "Your loyalty is about to be rewarded." Since then, he had waited for the King's return. However, he never came back. Adus wasn't the only one frustrated by this change of events, he has five students under him, all just as capable in taking what they needed to maintain their power, yet wished to learn the true art of soul possession.

"Master, he isn't returning!"

"Silence, he vowed to me this! He has to return!" Adus was desperately grasping on to the notion of the return of the Shadow King, after all, part of his immortality is bounded to him. It's how he has stayed young all these years, but, as of late, he found his strength fading. His arms have begun to turn frail as he himself began to age. "What trickery is this!" he muttered.

In the dead of night, away from his students, he made a summoning seal. With the proper chant, he tried to call upon the King of the Shadows or even a councilman. However, none appeared. He has done this over a hundred times without fail, but got no response. "He has broken his word to me!" muttered a furious Adus.

It was time to take matters into his own hands.

Out of respect for the Shadow King, he was asked to not go to the other side of the Super Continent, however in the years he has been alive, Adus has disobeyed the King, curious as to what was on the other side.

There was a whole other world that awaited those who dared to travel.

It was there Adus learned of the creatures known as Others. Nagas, dragons, beastmens and hybrids of myths and legends, they were all living in this world! However, it appeared man has been oblivious to it all, believing the supercontinent they live on is the only one. But he knew better.

In his years of studying and strengthen his power, Adus learned something remarkable. The souls of Others are far richer than that of humans. It was two hundred years ago when he learned that, he killed a werewolf and managed to harvest its soul, although he could only take portions, he found the power it gave him was equal to that of ten humans! He enchanted his cowl and would take the rest of the essence into it, holding on to it until he learns the true power of taking it into himself for the sake of power.

He couldn't remember how many he possessed, but he does monthly migrations to the Other's world to gain what power he can. It was his last visit where he heard about the Shadow King. He was in search of his next prey when he overheard two Naga warriors speaking among themselves. "What do we offer?"

"This is not our problem, it is that of the King's. One must make a proper gift to the King of the Shadows and the Prince!"

"Prince?" muttered Adus.

He then learned that there was a new King of the Shadows, the last king fell in battle against Garou and his so called Match.

Garou…

A sickening grin came over Adus. He knows that name well. However, he was stunned to learn that Garou knew the trick to keeping his thirst at bay, as well as someone had the means to tell him how. But, his match was what concerned him. Who or what did he find that would calm his consistent thirst?

"I still can't believe that a halfling vampire managed to overthrow the King of the Shadows. I mean, how rare is that?!" the Naga said to the other.

"I hear he is called a S Class hero among humans. Able to defeat monsters on his own strength…"

"Yeah, Metal something or whatever, apparently to mortals he is what is known as a teenager…"

Adus know all the heroes of the Association, only one came to mind on who became the match to Garou.

Metal Bat!

"That boy is King of the Shadows?!" he muttered, but then smiled. "A foolish boy should be easy to sway and convince to say the least…" he thought.

Before he could return home, he needed to maintain his strength first. It just so happened the two naga warriors were in search of a lost child.

It was a pity for them that Adus found the child first.

Her death was quick yet the extraction was starting to get harder to accomplish. However it didn't matter, he could endure a few days longer until he goes and sees the new King with his own eyes.

He was quick to return home and inform his underlings of the news. "There is a new King of the Shadows, and in a matter of days, he is going to accept offerings for his newborn son…"

"A son? Such a thing has never happened before to the Shadow King! The last one tried remember master?"

"I am all too familiar with the attempts of the last King to forge an heir, even if he merely wished to use it as a new body for himself down the line. Still, what matters is this. We can see this new King without fear of being attacked, it has to remain peaceful for the sake of the Prince. Therefore we go to merely offer our congratulations and perhaps see what this new King is like…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In the forest of City G at the council of swords HQ…

Snek was there before dawn.

He made certain everything was in place, all arrangement made, those who are coming have been confirmed as well as information if there are any hostilities among the Others to say the least. So far things were rather peaceful with a few tiffs going on, but they are manageable. Snek confirmed Pig God's seal of protection around the grounds, there were extra ones put into place as well for peace sake! Snek was just finishing setting up inside when Bad and Garou entered. "Whoa. Fancy!" Bad called out.

The room was opened up making it nice and wide for those coming in. There was a small throne at the far end for Bad, a chair for Garou and a crib for Botan. Snek paused from his work as he saw the shadows Bad brought along with him. He summoned wolves, werewolves, wyverns and a small dragon to have his back. They placed themselves accordingly around the room. The wolves took to Garou's side of the chair. The werewolves along the walls, the wyverns nestled around the crib as the Dragon sat behind Bad.

"Nice." Snek said. "Makes you look serious but not out for blood. Nice touch!" he said and explained what was going to happen. "They will be arriving by 9am, it will go until 11 at night due to the nocturnal others that will be coming later. But for now Bad, just accept their gifts with great gratitude say it is well received and move on. Try and limit any amount of joy or anger towards one gift over another we could have a problem" Snek warned.

"Okay, so little to no emotion… I think I can do that…"

"What about me?" Garou asked.

"You will sit at his right side throughout the whole thing, sometimes you get stuff too, but don't count on it." Snek warned.

With the room set up, it was time for the offerings.

#

Bad sat nervously, he has never done anything like this before and didn't know what to really expect. He was concerned for Botan, if he acted out during this would it leave a bad taste in the mouths of those coming here? Well, it was too late to go back now. Strange sounds began to be heard outside of this place, and then, they began to enter.

Snek stood at the door with a long list and a quill, asking for their name and who they represented.

The first to appear was a lavishing woman, she merely peered in through the door at first. "Am I the first?" she asked.

Snek nodded. "Name?"

"Spindle."

"Race"

"Arachnid south hemisphere tribe"

"You may enter."

Bad froze as she began to reveal the rest of herself. She had the upper half of a human woman, the lower body of a spider! "Whoa," he whispered.

She was careful with her steps as she entered the room, she gave a graceful curtsy (At least that what Bad assumed it was). "Great Shadow King, even Death welcomes you with open arms." She said with great respect. "My people have woven our finest silk for you and your family. We have made the greatest blankets possible; they will be warm in the winter and cool in the summer months. Our best works if I do say so." She said with great pride.

Bad reached out and received the gift, his hands felt the softness of the fibers, they were stretch and yet never overstretched or lost their shape. Despite it being spider silk it has a nice terrycloth feel to them. "Nice!" he said, just as Botan was getting fussy. He excused himself and checked on his son, he was getting cold and the blanket they brought was not helping him. Being in the mountains doesn't help the situation much. Bad took one of the blankets from Spindle and swaddled his son. Instantly he stopped crying and fell back asleep all nestled.

"You honor us!" Spindle wept. "Our gift was accepted and used! It appeased the Prince!"

"It is well received, thank you." Bad said with great sincerity.

Spindle left but appeared to be thrilled as she kept bowing to Bad as she made her way out the door. "They are really soft blankets!" Bad admitted.

"Next!" Snek called.

#

For the most part, the gift giving went rather painlessly.

Those who came were more stunned to the fact that Bad was indeed the Shadow King, and Garou was sitting next to him. Even the vampires they went to war with came to pay their respect to him and the newborn! There were a few hiccups along the way, specially with those who came with a live offering. The vampires for once were willing to sacrifice strong and powerful creatures. Not even Garou himself had never seen or heard of before. One was thrown at his feet, bounced and tied up, yet still living. "Shadow King, we make this offering to you to add to your legions, a very rare specimen known as a serpopard. They have the neck and long body like that of a serpent, but they appear more like that of a large cat. We figured a tiger would be most appreciated." The elder said and bowed.

Bad didn't quite know what to make of it, he felt sorry for the thing, but graciously accepted it. After all, when it's said and done, he can let this thing go back to where it came from. No one said he HAD to keep it. However to be fair to it, Bad approached the beast and released the bindings on its feet but kept the muzzle on it. It's a wild animal after all!

"I don't know how well you can understand me, but sit behind my chair and wait for this to be over, all right?" he said.

Remarkably, it listened! It slinked behind the chair, away from the shadow dragon and waited. "Whoa, Dr. Dolittle eat your heart out!" Garou snickered.

"Shut up Garou."

There were also the occasional… virgins offered to him too. Young beautiful women were thrown at his feet. "For your pleasure!" was all that was said, another vampire coven offering apparently. Bad thanked them and had the women move to the far end of the room with the werewolf shadows.

Yet shortly after, something occurred. The wolves at Garou's side began to act up, the Dragon was tense as the wyverns stood in protection mode over Botan. Garou however wasn't taking any chances as he rushed to the crib and held Botan to be safe than sorry.

Bad stood at attention too, as Snek appeared to be on edge. "What's going on!" he called to Snek.

Someone was coming, someone unwanted.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The person came through the door.

Snek even hissed at them in warning. "No one asked you to come here!" he said defiantly.

"Tut, tut, I am merely here to pay my respects. That is all!"

Bad stared at this man oddly, dressed of all things in a strange druid robe. He approached Bad and bowed. "Hail King of the Shadows, even Death welcomes you with open arms"

Bad refused to settle, his mind was screaming at him. This guy cannot be trusted. "Who are you?" He demanded.

"I am but a humble druid…"

"Bullshit, you are." Bad snapped back. He wasn't a fool, his own shadow minions were on edge with this guy, he's not to be trusted. Not to mention, Bad was getting a weird sensation around him. His skin crawled at the sight of this man, but his eyes were focused on the robe. For a moment he swore he heard whispers for help coming from the Druid's cloak. "Who are you and what do you want?" Bad asked again.

His head rose. "I go by many names, but mainly, people call me the Druid." He said.

Bad tried to get a good look at his face but saw no features to be found. His cloak must be enchanted to say the least, yet his back was up. "I got to go with the company I keep here. No one wants you here… quite frankly either do I, please leave." Bad said as politely as he could.

Druid smiled and bowed. "I have come to speak with the New King, I knew the old one quite well myself. And, I offer a mere blessing for the child. An enchantment of protection, please King of the Shadows. Let me give the child…"

"Pass." Bad stated.

It caught the man off guard. "You… don't wish for my blessing? If it isn't accepted it shall be a curse!"

Black mist suddenly filled the floor. "Did… you just threaten my son?" Bad demanded as he began to seethe with anger.

Yet the Druid didn't back down. He had no fear of him!

Before it escalated, a strange man appeared out of nowhere as he placed a single hand on the druid's shoulder. "Now, now, he said nicely to leave, I suggest you do so!"

Even Bad froze at the stranger that appeared out of nowhere. Snek froze as he realized this man suddenly passed him! He wore a black suit but appeared to be a young man with a radiant smile. The Druid turned to glare at him, but froze… petrified to say the least of the stranger. He was quickly escorted out by the Snek and told not to return.

Bad turned to the stranger who smiled warmly, but he didn't bow or offer a greeting. "It's been a long time since I have seen something like this…" the man said offhandedly. His eyes glistened and appeared to be full of light and love. His short black hair shined in the sunlight but his gaze came upon Bad. "I have heard… SO much about you. May I say it is an honor to meet you after so long, I haven't kept track of everything mind you, but I heard what had happened and must say I am VERY pleased with the new Shadow King."

Bad felt oddly relaxed around him, he smiled warmly as well. "Thank you for your help, if that was your gift, it was VERY well received," he said with great sincerity.

"Oh goodness me, is this the new King?! So humble and gracious! Such a breath of fresh air!" Without warning, his hand reached and Bad found himself locked into a firm handshake with this man. "No, no this won't do!" he pulled Bad into his arms and embraced him.

Bad had never felt a hug like that in a while!

It was heartwarming and made one feel safe and secure… like when Garou embraces him. He was certain to return it after all, this man just effortless defused a situation that could have put his son in danger.

When he was released, the man's smile merely grew. "I am SO pleased with this, truly I am. Ooo, may I see the prince?"

Bad somehow nodded his head. "Garou… It's cool."

Garou however kept his defenses up, yet there was something strange happening around the room. Every shadow was bowing to this man! Bad took a moment to see it, but when Garou noticed he revealed Botan to the stranger who cooed over the newborn.

"Oh… so precious!" he whispered. "That's a good use of 10,000 souls if I do say so!"

"Wait, you know of that?" Bad asked.

"Oh indeed I do, so much death in little time, I could I not?"

Garou suddenly when white. "Wait… are you…"

The man smiled and bowed. "Indeed I am. I just had to see this for myself, the other gods insisted upon it, and I am glad I listened."

"Uh, Garou…" Bad asked awkwardly.

"This guy… is Death"

Bad even froze as the man gently took Botan from Garou and held him. He was remarkably gentle as he marveled over the young one. "Oh… so precious!" he whispered. He turned to Bad and was smiling proudly. "This… THIS is something worth celebrating! You are remarkable to say the least. I have to say this again, I am thrilled with the changing of the King. The last one was a pain, I nearly had to deal with him myself."

"Uh… thank you…" Bad said as sincerely as he could, but didn't know what to make of the Grim Reaper holding his son. Let alone why the god of Death is so… lively. "I hope I live up to the greeting now. I got to admit it's a little creepy but I am starting to understand it a lot better…"

"Do you?" Death asked. "You do not know you full power, let alone how it came to be. May I explain something to you? You are merely an extension of me." He explained. "However this part of me was to be a guardian, I am not all about doom and gloom to say the least. I LOVE watching people survive, when they fight for their being and make it out on top." He said with great sincerity. "I don't become petty about someone cheating me, after all, sooner than later I catch up to them, am I right?" he asked with a wink and a nudge.

Bad gave a nervous smile as he nodded in agreement. "You have no idea how pleased I am to see thing be as they should. King of the Shadows that you were unfortunately introduced to was never my intent." Death explained.

"No, the Shadows King was created to help keep the peace between Others and the humans. It became so corrupt in the past few thousand years I early abolished it. But then you… I heard about what you did…"

"If this is about the vampires…" Garou said offhandedly.

"Oh no, I am not the least bit upset over that, besides those ten were a pain in my ass too, so much death. You really helped me out there, thankfully you had the peace of mind not to kill all of them to create a vampire civil war! No, I've been watching you. Your very considerate to your legions, you are not eating souls for the sake of it…"

"I haven't really developed a taste for that to say the least…" Bad said.

"Well, you will need to. Just do what you did before, the monsters are more than acceptable for you to feed upon, again, they can cause too much work for me to deal with." His eyes came down lovingly to Botan once more. "Such a wonderful child… are you planning more?" he asked.

Bad felt a pit in his stomach drop. "More?" he asked.

"Indeed, if you are going to create a monarchy, you need more than one. I do suggest you get started sooner than later. Your child will age faster than others. By his first birthday he will be far older than he should!" Death then paused. "However I am not taking his vampire heritage into consideration, he may age faster depending on the circumstance…"

"I didn't know…"

"Of course you didn't. Now, about the other children…"

"Whoa, we got our hands full with the one for now… we will consider other children though…" Bad said, yet apart of him didn't quite believe what he was saying himself. He went through hell just having Botan, and now he is asked to do it again?!

Death however smiled. "Please see that you do. My one request, in return…" He gave Botan back to Garou as he place a hand over Bad's heart. "My gift. You have done well figuring a few things out yourself, but this will grant you full abilities without fear of harming others. You will know what you can do and your own strengths. Use them well." Bad gasped as he felt his heart nearly stop for a moment, but then fell back into its usual rhythm. He was breathless from the event but then he began to seethe with power.

Death then turned to Botan and placed his hand gently on his head. "You, young one, I am going to suppress most of your abilities until your fathers say you are ready. You will live happily and have a blessed life. However, you will see your father's power and abilities with your own eyes."

Garou nearly tear up from the little prayer for Botan, yet Death smiled warmly to him. "You, have done exceptionally well with your power. Keep up the great work, and soon, you will be able to train with Bad."

"Wait, what?" Garou said.

"I must bid you ado for now. Oh… keep an eye on that druid. He's a dark essence user, he likes to sacrifice souls for his own power…" Death however paused. "In fact… don't keep an eye on him… end him." He said with a hint of darkness in his voice. "He has harmed too many to be allowed to live." With that, Death walked out the door as happily as he did coming in.

Bad and Garou couldn't bring themselves to move at first. "Did… that just really happen?" Bad asked.

"Yeah… Death welcomed you with open arms."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The day went on with more and more gifts.

Bad was stunned to what some races were offering. Nagas have given them decorated weapons and powerful potions for healing, Werewolves went a little too far offering their strongest warrior to his legions. Bad was gracious and said. "Thank you, but I think he is better alive than a shadow. Let him continue to learn until I am ready for him."

It took them by surprise, it wasn't a flat out refusal, but merely thanks but he's not ready yet. Either way, Bad could always forget about him and leave the poor guy to be!

There were also offered jewels, gold and very fancy treasures. There were also portraits, skins of powerful animals as well as more living offerings.

The ones who could create and fashion clothing were most impressive. There was another arachnid race that gave more blankets, bedding, pillows and even clothing for Botan. "They will be large, but they will be comfortable." The representative explained. Oddly enough, they sent a male rather than a female representative. But those gifts so far have been Bad's favorites.

When the sun set, there was a whole other wave of others.

The night dwellers as they were deemed came mainly with gold or living sacrifices. Bad was getting too many virgins, imprisoned warriors and animals he has never seen before.

By 11, he was tired of it all and the last of the gifts was received. Snek closed off the door and sighed aloud. "Damn!" he announced as he took in the room.

"Yeah… so what do we do about them?" Bad asked pointed to the wall of young women.

Snek sighed. "We can clear their memories, send them home to where they belong." He explained.

"The warriors, go through and see for yourself," suggested Garou. "Not all of them are prisoners, some really are notorious murders and criminals."

"Yeah, I'll do that… and now for these…" Behind the shadow dragon, Bad stared at the animals he was given. There was a baby griffin, dragon, unicorn, panther, tiger, and an egg of some sort. Not to mention a fully-grown rare tiger serpopard.

"I don't even know what we can do with them…" Snek said. "They are all too young to be released back into the wild, no doubt the parents of these creatures has been killed. The only fully-grown one out of these is the serpopard. Damn, not even I have seen one up close like this before!"

"So… we're going to keep them then? I can't just toss them in the wild thinking they are going to make it!" Bad announced. "But I ain't turning them into shadows either."

There came a look of relief on the creature's faces as they must have know who he was! The animal Kingdom even fears the Shadow King!

"Well, Botan is going to have quite a few pets!" Garou snickered.

"Yeah… damn…"

"Fortunately, your legions can raise them as well. You got dragons and creatures under your command too that can help the little ones grow. They can live in the shadow realm too, just ensure they get proper food and water." Said Snek.

Bad nodded. "Okay, take care of the human offerings, we'll tuck the gold and treasures away. We'll pack up the clothing and blankets and such, and these guys will come with us to the shadow realm… but when that's done. I'll deal with the warrior and criminal offerings."

With the plan made, Bad, Snek and Garou began to clean up until the room was empty for everything but the warrior and criminal sacrifices. "Okay… let's make this perfectly clear, and be honest with me on why you were taken prisoner!" he told them.

Among them are werewolves, hellcats, Nagas, lizardmen, vampires, ghouls, beastmen and demons. Bad looked over each of them but then remembered what Death allowed him to see and do. One such ability was called shadows of sin.

He can see the shadows of those who have been killed and by whose hand. Calling upon the power he watched, as the shadows appeared, many hovered around their killers.

'Naga is a murder, vampire too, ghouls have no soul, so I'll just kill him and three demons…' he thought to himself.

"You, you, you, and you three demons. On the wall" Bad ordered. They sneered and drifted towards the left side of the room and waited. The others he stared down upon had no shadows. These were prisoners. "You guys before me… tell me where you live. I'll send you home right now."

They froze.

Many were gasping in shock to the news. "Home? You mean the Shadow Realm after you take our souls?" asked a demon.

"Nah, you haven't taken innocent lives for the hell of it. So, think of where you lived, I'll send you back right now." He snapped his fingers, their chains suddenly came off as the creatures bowed graciously before him.

"Thank you! Shadow King, thank you!"

Their eyes closed as Bad returned these Others to where they lived, which now leaves those who have killed. They must have figured something out, after all, some of them are starting to sweat! "Shadow King… we will swear our loyalty…" one ghoul began to say.

"Shut it!" Bad snapped. "I have seen your actions, and I don't want your kind in my legions!"

They froze. "You… are letting us go too?" asked the murderous Naga.

This guy was massive, no doubt he ate his victims. But Bad gave an evil smile of his own.

"I've been here all day… am I'm hungry!"

There was no time for them to plea or beg. Bad's mouth opened as he took the souls of those before him, yet the Ghouls were unaffected. As the bodies dropped of the dead and soulless, the ghouls smirked. "How are you going to deal with us? No soul and all, no death!" they laughed and teased.

Bad merely smiled. "Yeah, I know, but did you also know… my shadows can still eat?"

CHOMP!

Igris came out of the darkness, in a single bite the Ghouls vanished. "Good job Igris!" Bad announced. "Let's go and see Zenko, she has to be tuckered out."

#

"Okay, treasure room is now full… who knew there was that much gold here?" Garou muttered as he tucked away the least bit of the gifts. He was quick to introduced the small creatures they got as offerings to their shadow counterparts. He was rather surprised to how well they took to the shadows. "Raise them well!" Garou ordered and got a nod of understanding from the shadow creatures.

But then, it left the serpopard. "Now… what to do with you…" he thought as the creature peered up at him with a nervous look. "You are not going to be killed I promise you." Garou vowed. "We just don't know what to do with you!"

"WOW YOU GOT A TIGER!?" came the excited voice of Zenko.

She rushed over to the serpopard, but paused the moment it hissed like a snake at her. "Okay… not a tiger!" she said.

"No, the tiger is with the shadow tigers. This one is in a league of it's own. Zenko, this is the very rare serpopard. It has a long body, but longer neck and a head similar to a snake, but the rest of it is a big cat"

"I've never heard of it before!"

"Me either and I'm over 1,000 years old!" snickered Garou.

In a burst of black fire, Bad appeared. "Whew! Glad that's done!"

"Big brother!" Zenko turned and jumped right into his arms.

"Hey, thank you for waiting today, tomorrow we are going shopping!" he vowed.

"Go without me," Garou said.

"Fine, you can stay home with Botan if you want"

"Fine by me… so, what are we going to do with this guy?" Garou asked as he pointed to the serpopard.

Bad thought it over, yet the more he looked at it the more he wondered how well it would fit in the house. There were shadows here similar to what it was, but nothing remotely close to its actual appearance. "I'm tempted to take it home!"

"Seriously? It growled at Zenko!"

Bad's glare came down upon the creature who instantly coward from his look. "Guess it didn't know. Okay, make you a deal. You come live with us, you protect the house and my family. Including her, this is my little sister!" he stated. "You promise to behave… you can come."

The creature appeared to understand as its head nodded. "Okay, I am taking off your muzzle, one wrong move against my family and you are not going to end up as a shadow, but my next snack! Got it!"

Again, it nodded much more fearfully this time.

Bad reached down and removed the muzzle from there it instantly warmed up, purring and coiling around his leg and even nuzzled Zenko! "Again, Dr. Dolittle can suck it compared to you." Snickered Garou.

"We ought to get home, get a good meal and head off to bed, wouldn't you say?" Bad asked.

"Yeah, Botan's been fed… don't ask…" Garou muttered, as he appeared more embarrassed than anything on the notion. Bad smirked since after all, he does it too! The family went home but was surprised to find dinner waiting! Still hot and fresh there was a nice spread to say the least. Zenko sat and ate, Garou put Botan to bed and Bad fed the serpopard. It was quick to gobble up its meal. Garou was surprised as the thick pieces of meat were snatched up and swallowed whole. "You think it's been feed?" Garou asked.

Bad shook his head, as the creature turned to him, almost pleading for more. Bad continued to feed it until it appeared satisfied. A full belly and it slinked out of the kitchen and took up the couch! "I doubt it, we ought to keep an eye on something like this… I mean I know this ain't MY place to tell people what to do, but this… just seems wrong."

"It is wrong." Garou announced. "Slavery and poaching is a crime in the Other community, however its rarely caught. Those who do get caught aren't punished enough since they can buy their way out."

"Damn…" Bad muttered.

"Perhaps this is what Death means that the Shadow King was suppose to keep the peace, instead, the others before you saw it as an opportunity to grow their power than to actually help those in need."

"Maybe that's why he suggested having more kids…" Bad muttered.

Garou paused as did Zenko. "What!" she demanded but then smiled. "More kids? You two are going to have more kids?! I get to be an auntie again!"

"Whoa, hey, we were SUGGESTED to, I don't know if we are!" Bad protested. "Besides, you know what that means? I got to eat another 10,000 souls! That's a lot of souls!" he said. "Quite frankly, I am still getting use to it…"

"He also doesn't like to look fat," snickered Garou, he was about to say something, but paused. "Hey… those warrior and criminal offerings…"

"Innocent ones went home, criminals I ate" Bad stated. He even muffled a burp after saying that. "Those digest quickly in the shadow realm to say the least."

Garou smirked as he took his fill of dinner. Zenko nearly passed out in her seat until Bad carried her to bed. From there, he and Garou went to sleep, yet Garou was wide awake. "More kids huh? We're barely cutting our fangs with this rugrat!" he muttered as he turned to Botan.

Bad however snickered, despite his eyes closed, he was listening in. "Yeah, like ten thousand souls are just going to show up out of nowhere, Garou. We will plan for this when we are ready, first, lets see how well we can handle the kid we got"

Garou yawned aloud and agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Meanwhile…

He returned to his lair within the super continent, there his apprentices waited for him. "Master?"

"The current shadow king is a brainless teenager!" he announced. "However, he will not be swayed to our side, he trust those around him far too much…" he then fell into silence as he began to think over the situation.

"Master Adus… What do we do now?"

He was about to speak, when he felt a strange presence. His disciples froze in fear of the strange man that appeared out of nowhere. The young man was smiling a wicked grin as he wondered into the room. "You… You followed him here!?"

"Death…" growled Adus, but he merely smirked. "Have you not learned your lesson?"

Death merely smiled to him, before he childishly leaned in and whispered. "I will never stop haunting you… until your corpse is taken from this world and your soul is punished…" he said and then the smile grew. "I may not be able to do anything now… but just you wait…" he paused as his eyes gazed down at the druid's robe. Death touched it for but a moment, before tears began to fall from his eyes, however death doesn't cry clear tears, they were blood. "Hold on, just a while longer, I promise you… not much longer."

Adus pulled his robe away from Death's odd touch. "You forget yourself, I cannot die!"

Death didn't appear disturbed by the announcement. "Everyone can… it's a known fact. I don't quite care how powerful you believe you are, you are mere insects compared to the Shadow King… quite frankly, I am rather fond of him. He speaks with an open mind and heart, those under his care are treated with respect and dignity, and they have never been given such a thing before." He paused for a moment. "Let this be my one warning to you." Death stated. "You are better to die at my hands, than that of the Shadow King, Bad. After all, I have rules I need to follow… He doesn't."

With that, Death vanished into the darkness.

Adus sneered to him, he turned to his disciples before announcing they are returning to the other side of the super continent, where the Others live. "We are not going alone either… I want you to spread the word to all those living in the underworld criminal organization… If they want to indulge in their passions, and be paid for it… bring them here… we will take them back with us."

His disciples were confused. "Master? Why?"

Adus grinned wickedly. "Simple really, we are going to bring the Shadow King to us… and we will take his power for ourselves, but first… we must be sure he appears and then… we push him to his breaking point…"

#

The next morning…

Bad woke with a yawn and a stretch, he got to sleep in for once, and nice change of pace to say the least. Yet, as he turned to get out of bed, he found Sonic in his room, kneeling before him. "Uh… you couldn't wait until I got dressed?" Bad asked.

"Forgive me, my King, I have come to warn you…" Sonic stated. "I have been observing this druid who came to your offerings ceremony yesterday… I have come to realize that he has had ties with the past King of the Shadows."

Bad was listening now. "Go on…"

Sonic rose as he explained all he could. The Druid's name was lost to the ages, however he is aware that this is the very one that allowed the previous King of the Shadows to take over. "There was a potion made, with the deaths of thousands. Forged from the bodies of the fallen and used to poison the last king. How it was made, I don't know yet. However, I am certain, this is the druid who made it."

Bad nodded. "Death came yesterday…"

Sonic himself froze. "The King of all darkness… Did… did he approve of you?"

Bad snickered. "The guy apparently loves me!"

Relief came over the face of the ninja, however now he was even curious. "If Death came to you… what was his purpose?"

Bad explained what happened that day with the Druid and how he wanted to offer a 'gift' to Botan. Bad refused the blessing, the druid then threatened it would become a curse if he didn't accept it.

As he explained, Sonic was all ears, listening intently to what Bad said, he nodded his head to it all but there was something bothering him. "Pig God put a seal all around the place, saying if anyone was hostile towards him or the family, it would eliminate them… Nothing happened when the druid threatened him. Was the seal a fake? Or what? I mean, Death had to step in!"

Sonic sighed. "There have been rumors of an immortal druid." He explained. "I heard this years ago but have never believed it until now. What happened with the seal was two things. Yet, it would have worked and no it wouldn't have killed him."

This took Bad aback. "What do you mean?"

"The druid you met has a way of remaining alive. Rumor has it, death follows him very closely, waiting for his time to remove him from this world. But despite his efforts, the druid has not suffered anything that would bring about his death. Some believe he has a bit of power from the previous Shadow King due to an arrangement they made, yet, there is something more to this. I am certain."

Bad nodded. "Death told me to end him. How the hell can I do that if Death himself can't!"

Sonic began to have a wicked grin on his lips. "You fail to realize how powerful you are… you are a god among men, but not A god. They are bounded by rules and regulations among themselves to prevent any one of them from becoming too zealous and interfere too much in the ways of the humans and all living things. However… you are not a god, therefore are not bounded by these… obligations… my King." He leaned in and said. "You could go about and do some damage to this world, certainly the gods will interfere. However, as I heard Pig God state… they have no idea what the Shadow King is capable of… nor the extent of his power."

He gulped his pride a little. "Shit…" Bad muttered. "I ain't the kind that is going to do damage like that to the world. I mean… what would my sister think of me!?"

Sonic sighed aloud.

"Be that as it may, my King. You need to heed Death's request seriously. He wants this druid dead, and I advise you find out what this man is hiding and end him to appease the god who has given you his power. I have no doubt Death would hold this over your head, it is rare for even him to make such a request. But, Death also loves life… perhaps this druid has done so much harm, that he needs to be stopped."

Bad gave a disgruntled sigh. "Why the hell do I get in crazy shit like this?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Despite being ready for a day of shopping, Bad found Zenko was still tuckered out from the night before. "Perhaps we will go tomorrow then…" he said aloud.

He got his day started; walking about the house he did the simple chores of dishes, laundry and feeding the cats. He was smiling though since his cat Tama was taking a liking to the new house guest. In fact, the serpopard was licking Tama over like it was a kitten! "At least they are getting along…" he muttered. Zenko took the liberty of naming their new friend last night. After an inspection, it was deemed a female, so she has been named Zaphera.

With the chores done for the moment, Bad took a seat on the couch and watched TV. The disaster channel was quite today much to his relief, yet his phone soon went off.

"Hello?"

"Bad? Can you come into the association?"

He paused to the voice. "Wait, Sitch?"

"Yes, it's me, would you mind coming in for a moment?"

"Uh… sure… anything wrong?"

"No, not at all. Come as soon as you can okay?"

He hung up the phone but wondered what the hell that was about. It didn't sound urgent or anything. There was no monster attack that needed his assistance. With a shrug of his shoulders he got up off the couch as he left a note for Garou who was still passed out in the bedroom.

#

He has to admit, shadow walking is awesome!

Bad arrived at the Heroes Association in no time. Yet he had to make it look like he just arrived. He used the shadows on the outside of the facility to arrive on time. Looking about, Bad placed himself near the front of the entrance and walked in casually. The moment he did, Sitch arrived.

"Bad! Good timing, please, come with me."

He nodded but kept his guard up.

{I don't like this my King}

{What do they wish from you?}

Bad sighed as his shadows were getting a little anxious. {Don't worry about it. I can handle it.}

They fell silent as he entered a boardroom. Bad walked in and looked about. None of the others were here, however he noticed the Metal Knight scouter droid in the room… and some of the rich big wigs of the Association. "What's this about? Budget meeting and I'm being cut?" he asked with a smirk.

"Have a seat Metal Bat," said the scouter droid.

"Nah, I'll stand, what's going on?" he asked aloud, but he was being looked at oddly by the Association big wigs. He swore there was a look of greed in their eyes.

"Ah hum!" one said aloud as he briskly cleared his throat. "It has come to our attention that you are a lot more powerful than you let us believe. Dare I say it, your may even rival Blast now!"

"What?" Bad muttered as his glare came upon Metal Knight. Of course the old bastard would squeal on him now wouldn't he? "Who told you that? I ain't much I mean, I can swing a bat no problem…"

"What about your ability to turn to mist?" asked Metal Knight. "I witnessed that myself."

Bad snickered. "Me? Turn to mist? Yeah, you got to get your sensors upgraded or something!"

"Metal Bat, this is no laughing matter!" stated McCoy. The tall associate with a brushed back hairstyle. He has an eye patch over his right eye with a star embedded into it. "Are you holding out on us and your abilities?!"

Bad took a deep breath. "Yeah… I am…" he said.

The table fell into a mutter, Sitch himself went pale until Bad stated. "I've been taking martial art lessons."

The talk quickly came to an end. "You what?" demanded Sitch.

"Martial Arts, I've been taking lessons… you see, ever since that thing with Garou happened. I figured I better step up my game if he ever went nuts again…"

"Then why are you housing the Human Monster?" Metal Knight demanded.

The table began to glare at him now, bewildered to say the least. Bad blushed a little. "Uh… you want to truth? Or you want me to say something a little easier on your ears?"

Confusion followed on the faces of the associates. McCoy however was more daring. The one eyed man wouldn't hesitate to 'go there' if need be. "Please, explain yourself to us and why the hell you have the human monster in your house!"

The smile grew on Bad as he said. "Well, he's a wicked fighter, I learned a lot from him, after that whole incident with him ended, he needed a fresh start and Bang suggested I look out for him since we are the same age…" he explained, but thought to himself 'well, not really, he's a thousand and something years older than me'. But he continued. "Well, I didn't realize it but I got feelings for him. You think he's a human monster in public… he's a demon in the sack!"

Suddenly, the room went dead silent. Not even the droid moved as faces went pale. Bad on the other hand was grinning like an idiot to the whole thing. "You good now?" he asked.

There was no answer, instead Sitch opened the door and allowed him out of the room. He was quick to follow him, as he closed up the meeting room, he let out a sigh. "How on earth did that work?" he whispered to Bad.

"Huh?"

"I've been trying to get them off your back for the past few days, they refused to. Metal Knight has not been helping matters either…"

"Sitch…"

"Come with me."

Bad was quick to follow him down the hall towards another room. When he opened the door, he found nothing but darkness within. Yet as Bad walked in, he felt oddly calm as Sitch followed. The door closed as the man Bad answered to was quick to bow his head. "Hail King of the Shadows, even death welcomes you with open arms."

"Wait, are you…"

"Yes, I am an Other, I have been tasked by Death to keep your identity hidden as best as possible. It's not easy to say the least, but I am doing my best"

"Sitch…"

"I have known about Garou, I know about the situation and the fact that there is now a child involved. I wish to do what I can to help protect your family. However, the executives have been given information about you from Metal Knight who has witnessed your power. He is determined to have you for testing and wishes to find a way to use your power on a grander scale, for example protecting the rich investors with shadow body guards."

"Like hell that's happening!"

"I agree," Sitch said. "However from this moment on, you must use your abilities with great caution, especially in public. Metal Knight has cameras and drones everywhere. If he gets enough evidence of your abilities, he may go over my head and attempt to proceed with his plan."

It was heavy, Bad knew his power was great, however he never thought someone like Metal Knight would do whatever it takes to exploit it for personal gain like this. "I'll keep that in mind,"

"Good, I really should be thanking you for all you have done." Sitch said and smiled. "To think someone so young could take down the Shadow King… remarkable to say the least."

"I had help, I couldn't have done it alone."

Sitch nodded. "I suggest you go home now, and remember…"

Bad smiled and nodded. He was quick to leave the Association.

He decided to walk home this time.

#

He needed to forget about his cares for the day, not to mention, he promised Zenko a day at the mall. So with that in mind, he called ahead to the house, asking his sister to be ready for their shopping trip.

By the time he got home, she was all set and ready to go. Garou on the other hand was trying to console their son. "Why won't you stop crying? You've been changed, burped and fed!"

Bad smirked as he reached over and took Botan from his arms. Instantly, he stopped. "What the fuck!" Garou demanded.

"He wanted me to hold him! HA!" Bad snickered. Botan instantly calmed down and was settled for the most part. "I guess he has to come with us to the mall. You coming?" Bad asked.

"Tch, I hate shopping, people look at me weird."

"You wear the same damn outfit each time we go out… do you even have another change of clothing?"

Garou didn't answer, so the short answer was no, he didn't. Bad sighed aloud. "Well, we're going now. Later Garou." Bad got the baby bag all set up and took Zenko by the hand, yet the moment they walked out, he was right behind them.

"I'm not going clothing shopping!" he protested. "I just… want to spend more time with my son…"

"Yeah… sure." Bad muttered.

"You look after the house Zaphera!" called Zenko.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The moment the door closed. Tama went off to Bad's room to take up the bed to sleep in, Zaphera however began to wonder the house, taking in every nook and cranny to see what was where and where to go for a good nap. She slept everywhere within the house but by far. The couch was her spot!

She sprawled over it, rubbing her body into the fabric and savoring the sensation of her fur being shifted about and her scent lingering within the sofa cushions. Without a doubt, there would be no beast on Earth that wouldn't notice this couch belongs to her!

She was about to pass out for her third nap of the day when something peeked her interest. A strange sound was coming from outside and it wasn't one she has heard before. Slinking down from her spot, Zaphera inched closer to the front door, taking in the smell. She has picked up on this scent before, and yet this time it was far stronger. Whatever it was dared to move closer to the front of the door. She was about to try and peer out a window, when a voice was heard.

"Lookie here, looks like no one's home!" She heard the voice of a gruff man who must have been eyeing the house for some time. She slipped into the dark corner as the handle of the door began to jostle and then come loose, he kicked in the door and looked about at first. No one home, at least that's what he thought. Her serpent tongue whisked through her lips, she tasted human and animal blood on this man's hands. He isn't one to hesitate a kill if it hinders him obtaining what he wants.

The man was rather large and creepy looking. "I heard this was a good place to hit. S Class Metal Bat's house, rumor has it the kid is loaded!"

He stepped foot but quickly closed the door behind him. He paused when must have seen a pair of glowing eyes peer at him through the darkness. "Ooo a little kitty? Here kitty, kitty" he said in a fake sweet tone. He reached behind him and pulled out a pocketknife.

Zaphera however bared her fangs, she gave off a serpent hiss as the man suddenly realized she wasn't a house cat!

"OH GOD!" he screamed.

Zaphera pounced, her body became serpent like as she coiled around the robber.

No one will hear his screams now…

#

"You think Zaphera is okay? Would she be lonely?" asked Zenko as they walked through the mall.

Garou snorted. "Tch, it's a damn cat. A very over grown… deadly… eat you when you aren't looking cat." He stated as his hands remained in his pocket and he walked with a slouch. "Why the hell did I come here again!?"

"You didn't want to be left alone!" smirked Bad. "Also our son didn't want anything to do with you."

"Shut up," Garou growled.

The wondered from store to store, Bad was good as he let Zenko look at whatever she wanted to see, following her in no matter how girly the store was. Garou refused to step in if the place was covered in hot pink and glitter. "Tch, if I wanted this, I would have stayed home and gotten Zenko's dolls out…"

Bad tried to ignore how grumpy Garou was. Botan on the other hand woke up and was amazed by it all. His eyes saw everything. He appeared to like glitter!

Before long, lunchtime was upon them.

#

"Is that Metal Bat?"

"What's he holding so close to him?"

"NO WAY!"

They broke for lunch, however it was hard to eat when people were stopping and whispering to Metal Bat and his now extended family. He was holding on to Botan who was now wide awake and looking at everything. He took in the mall for the first time, he wanted to see everything but then also he started eyeing the food. "You already thinking about solid food? Good!" Garou said as he munched on a burger. "By the way…" he said offhandedly.

"I made bottles… too much info I know, but yeah I made some!" Bad protested as he took one out of the bag. He got Botan fed as the women began to coo.

"AAAWWW! Metal Bat is a wonderful big brother!"

"Being a wonderful Big Brother? He's being a wonderful dad!" Zenko protested.

The women went pale and silent. Bad however flushed with embarrassment as he leaned over to his sister. "Thanks, but let's keep this on the down low for now. If they start asking question about where he came from…" Bad whispered.

Zenko was quick to silence herself as she nodded her head to him. With everyone fed, it was time to go back to shopping. Garou was left carrying the bags since Bad had Botan. But now, his own son was up and about, watching and taking in the world around him. "Ooo let's get Botan a toy!"

"He has tons of them," said Bad. "What he needs is new clothing."

"He's got plenty!" Garou muttered. "He's not out growing them THAT fast."

Bad turned and glared. "Yeah he is!"

"Botan is getting a new outfit!" Zenko announced. She led them to another store where they had baby clothing. She began picking out little outfits and onesies for her nephew, she was rather good at it, Garou would give her that!"

They ended up dropping quite a bit in the baby store, which made more bags for Garou to carry. "I don't get paid enough for this!" Garou protested.

"Dude, go to one of the hallways and drop them off in the shadow world, we'll pick them up later" Bad whispered.

He did just that. Garou found a darkened hallway where he called one of the shadows. "Psst, anyone there?"

{Garou?} came the voice Bloodbore.

"Yeah, can you take these for me? My hands are full and they won't stop shopping!" he begged.

Bloodbore took the bags without hesitation. {The king is happy, and so are we, we will gladly take his purchases and bring them home for him.}

"Thanks, you guys are a life saver!"

Garou emerged out of the shadows with his arms free once more. Just as Botan was getting fussy. "Okay little man, what's wrong?" Bad asked.

Botan was crying towards Garou, his arms reaching out for him. He smirked and found that his son grew tired of Bad and now wanted him! "I got it." Garou swooped in and took Botan into his arms, he became all giggly shortly after. "There we go, happy man!" he said in a cute tone. Botan soon fell asleep from the excitement, but Bad and Zenko continued to shop! "You're lucky kid… you get to sleep through all of this." Garou whispered.

#

Two hours later.

Garou was glad to make it home!

The day of shopping was worst than getting his blood sucked out of his body. Yet as they got home, Bad paused. "Huh? Did we get a new doorknob or something? In fact… this is a whole new door! This is new right?"

Garou glared at it and nodded, but then he picked up the scent. "Someone was here… ill intent to say the least."

"What?" Bad demanded as he summoned his bat from the shadows. Zenko hung back as Garou kept her close and held on to Botan extra tight. Bad was careful as he used his power to open the door and then he paused. "Something… is here… but no threat." He said, as he peered into the house he froze. His bat suddenly dropped as he nervously covered his mouth. "Uh…" he said.

"What is it?" Zenko asked.

Garou however sensed it… he could hear it too! However, he couldn't hide his smirk. "Well… that would teach them for breaking and entering!" Garou was curious to see for himself. He peered into the house and saw Zaphera on her back, purring and squirming about with a very loud and engorged belly. Garou could hear the muffled scream coming from it!

Bad however didn't want Zenko to see it. "Zaphera, go to Bad's old room and sleep it off will you please?" Garou asked.

It took her a few attempted to roll over on to her feet again, she was just too full to do so! But she eventually managed to roll on to her belly, even still it dragged across the ground as Garou swore he saw a hand and foot push out from her sides trying to break free! When she vanished into the room, he gave the all clear. Bad appeared to have second thoughts about keeping Zaphera in the house. "She only stopped a robber!" Garou protested.

Zenko suddenly froze. "Wait… she ATE the robber?"

Bad stuttered, Garou however was more to the point. "Yeah, there's been a burglar breaking and entering in the neighborhood recently. This guy also went as far as killing the pet inside so they wouldn't make a sound. Some people have been killed too."

"And Zaphera ate him?" she asked.

"Whole and alive by the looks of it." Garou said.

"Oh… Next time, big brother you ought to do that! He killed for no reason!"

"I am certain Zaphera will make him pay for that, for now let's let her rest and know that justice is done." Garou insisted. "Oh, your things should be in your room by now."

With that Zenko rushed to her room to put away her new clothing. Garou turned to Bad who appeared troubled. "You okay? You're oddly quiet."

"Just can't shake about what happened yesterday. That druid guy… made my skin crawl. I swear man, I heard something shouting for help coming from him. But I don't know for sure…"

"You can hear shadows, right? Could that guy have been stealing them? Then again, how could a mortal know how to take a soul?" Garou wondered aloud.

"Maybe we ought to ask… You stay here with Botan and Zenko… I am going to check this out."

Before Garou could say another word, he vanished. He sighed aloud just as Botan was getting fussy. It was time for him to eat. "Damn it, and this was Bad's turn!" he growled.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Bad arrived in the Shadow Realm.

The moment he appeared the council showed up and paid their respect. "Hail…"

"Skip it." He demanded. They were stunned silent as the council slowly rose to look him in the eyes. "I need answers."

"What can we help you with my King?" asked Bloodbore.

"I need to know, did the previous king have alliances and allegiances with other people? Who did he work with? Why did he cooperate… I need that information." Said Bad.

They nodded in agreement. "If the one I assume has confronted you, then I can explain." Bloodbore stated. "There was an old druid from thousands of years ago, who made an agreement with the Shadow King… well… he was one of the council men at the time. However this druid knew how to take out the previous king before last. In exchange, he would be taught how to extract souls to strength his own power. However, the Shadow King held back on much of the knowledge, the mortal is able to extract portions of souls but not the whole entity, after all, if he did, his power could rival that of the Shadow King."

Bad nodded as he felt sick with what was about to be said next. "Yeah, so…" he said with reluctance.

"Well, this druid has heard about the changing of the King. The power he had to take and use the shadows to his whim has diminished greatly for he was once bounded to the previous king. Since then, he has tried to summon you many times over, but it does not register. After all, you determine how you can be summoned. He then tried to summon a councilman, but once more since we are not the previous council it failed as well." Bloodbore explained. "He must have gone to the gift ceremony for Prince Botan for one of two things. To see the new Shadow King with his own eyes, and attempt to latch his power on to your son…"

"Wait what!" Bad demanded.

"The druid could have devised a way that he could attach himself to your son, taking his energy to sustain himself or even trying to extract his abilities to make his own… was he anywhere near Prince Botan when it happened?"

"He tried!" Bad said with a scoured look. "The shadows I had with me reacted before the asshole even made his way into the building. Garou was quick to grab Botan and keep him away from him. Death stepped in…"

"Death!?" the council demanded. "Death… Death came to you!?" asked Jima.

"Yeah… he introduced himself to me… I got to admit he is a rather friendly guy… but… he said things that are really making me think. I mean, he told me that the Shadow King is the side of him that is suppose to be a protector and bring justice… It's just… I never thought of the Shadow King being anything more than a hindrance or even bad guy to the world…"

Suddenly, all eyes turned to Bloodbore. He sighed aloud. "My King, you and I need to speak of this in private if you please."

He nodded in agreement. They returned to the mortal world. Bad's been taking a liking to moving about in the shadows, he can get to high places and be alone with his thoughts. Yet this time around, it would be the privacy he needs. Bloodbore turned to him and stated. "I have been in this legion since the King before last. Even that king is nothing compared to you, despite his wishes for an heir, he did nothing to serve the people of the living or dead. He was content to merely live in the shadow realm and do nothing but accept whatever is given to him. Granted, we were respected, however never listened to."

"Get to your point Bloodbore!" Bad demanded.

"My point is this. You cannot look at the actions of the past kings to determine your own path." He stated. "You are conflicted with what has been said to you, but in the end, you decide what you wish to do. I admit though, what Death has said is true. The Shadow King was suppose to be the one that keeps the peace for our kind, however now that humans are involved, the peace must be kept between both worlds. On the other side of this one as you are aware. People like myself dwell without concerns of human interference. However, if humans were to find that world, what do you think would happen?"

He thought about it, no doubt the people would be panicked, if worst comes to worst, the government involved would believe that the other side of the continent is where the monsters are coming from, and the Others are influencing the turn of humans on this side of the world. An all out war could break out. "It appears you are considering both side of this…"

"Shit man," Bad cursed. "I mean what the hell do I do now?! I can't do both. I'm Metal Bat, Class S Hero here! My job is to protect the people from monsters, that's all I wanted to do. I wanted… I wanted to be sure my sister is safe from such things. I didn't think… Shit!" he protested.

"You want to do both, I can understand how important your sister is to you Bad, and I assure you, and we will never let anything happen to her…"

"It's not that!" Bad protested.

Bloodbore was stunned to his outburst, Bad began pacing about, trying to gather his thoughts. "It's just that… I didn't ask for this!" he looked Bloodbore in the eyes and said. "I never wanted to be your king! I never wanted this power over death and shadows, I wanted NONE OF IT!" he felt himself getting worked up. "Shit man, what the hell was I suppose to do against the Shadow king huh? Was there any other way for me to have beaten him? Did I HAVE to take over his position after his defeat? Couldn't it have been someone else…"

He calmed down a little, but still, it wasn't right in his mind. Bad has this phenomenal power, and yet now he has to come to terms with what it means to be in possession of it. "In truth, if you had not been chosen, many of us would not be standing in your presence now. You are aware of the ritual that is done to cement one's power as the King?" Bad paused and nodded. "Jima, and all those who were trapped with you would be the first one devoured under the new King, sometimes, the King doesn't know when to stop feeding either, the one you took out, I saw many good warriors taken into him, he devoured nearly a thousand before he felt he had done enough to prove himself to be King. You stopped yourself, the control you possessed is nothing short of amazing to us."

"I don't like doing it!" Bad protested. "I ain't fussed on soul eating."

"Be that as it may, you have self control. When one comes into great power, they lose it rather quickly. They would consume until they felt it was enough, many times, it never was enough." Bloodbore stated. "It's like a vampire taking victim after victim of blood for the sake of it, never for the taste but for the power."

"Then what the hell do I do now?" Bad questioned. "What's the point of all this?"

Bloodbore smiled, he placed a hand gently onto Bad shoulders and said. "Be the King you wish to be. And we will follow you."

Bad merely nodded his head, when he suddenly felt something strange. His heart began to beat oddly, for a moment, he thought it was a heart attack of all things! Yet as quickly as it began, it stopped. He was sweating, gasping for air and didn't know why!

"My King!"

"I'm okay… what the hell was that? What did I just feel?" he demanded.

Bloodbore didn't know, for no king before him has ever done such a thing before…

#

"Thank you for the advice, I must admit, I am very pleased with this one!"

Death decided to pay a visit to Pig God, one of the few gods who insisted he go and see the new Shadow King with his own eyes. Pig God smiled and nodded. "I have known Bad for many years, despite his age and brash nature, his heart is pure. That will keep him in check as well as his younger sister. Garou on the other hand…"

Death smirked as he thought it over. "Ah yes, the curse of the Crimson Plague… I did all I could to help him, I swear by it, however it wasn't enough, and now that curse passed on to Garou himself… Be that as it may, he has done well considering his situation. I do understand the trouble he put you all in…"

"I am grateful Saitama took over that. The battle between the two was enough to burn the monster blood out of his system. Had he not done so, the changes would have been irreversible."

Death nodded as he reached for his cup of tea. "Indeed, I don't wish to see someone like him suffer, he has endured enough. Running his whole life from his mother who sought his power. Gods, if that ever happened, we would never hear the end of it from the higher ups!"

Yet as he laughed, Death paused as he felt a trickle down the corner of his cheek. His hand reached as he gently cleared away a tear, yet found it was blood. He froze as did Pig God.

"Death…"

The tears continued to flow. He couldn't stop them. "No… Oh gods… oh gods no!" he began trembling, shaking with grief. His teacup dropped from his hands and shattered upon the ground as Death became weak in the knees.

"Death!" Pig God called as he caught him before hitting the ground. "Speak to me, what is happening?!"

He shook, the bloody tears continued to cascade down his face as he shook his head to it all. "So many… so many are dying…" he whispered. "They are being massacred… Please… please someone stop them…"

"Who is doing this? Can you sense it? What city?"

Death shook his head. "No city… but the on the other side of the world… where the Others live… they are being killed by the hundreds…" He froze, a moment of anger and rage followed in the eyes of death. "Adus…."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Bad recovered, however, he felt something was terribly wrong.

What was that?

What just happened that made his body tremble in such a state?

He didn't know, but he realized something was up as his shadow suddenly grew bigger. Bad turned as Snek somehow came out of it! He was on the ground until he turned up and saw Bad, then, he bowed to him, groveling. "Snek?"

"Bad… Shadow King… Please… help me!" he pleaded.

"Snek, get up, what's wrong?" Bad was about to crouch down to help him up, when he saw the tears falling from his eyes. "Snek?"

"My father… my father is dead." He wept.

Bad felt his heart break a little. He only met Snek's father once and even so, he was understanding enough to allow him to keep Snek as an advisor than to keep a 'tradition' going. "Dude… what happened?"

Snek was inconsolable, his words nearly incoherent until he was able to say. "I just got an emergency message from my brother. There was something happening in a naga village, my father went to see with his best men to the commotion… he never came back… a search party went in, they found his body along with the men who escorted him… they were shot and killed…"

Bad froze. Bloodbore himself was taken aback. "Shot? There are no guns in the land of Others!" Bloodbore protested.

"No, they were brought in…" Bad peered up, Snek froze as Bloodbore bowed deeply to Death that appeared.

But his radiant smile was gone, his face stained with blood tears as his clothing too ruined by this odd secretion. "Bad… you need to fix this…"

"Whoa, wait, ME?!" he demanded. "I… I don't even know what's happening really? What to do, where to go!"

"Bad… please…" Snek begged. "They are killing my people… my brother could be next… he's all I have left now…"

Bad felt his heart tearing apart. "This… this is what I needed the Shadow King for." Death explained. "I cannot interfere, Death cannot favor one race or person over another, there are rules I must follow. The Shadow King… despite being made from part of my power, is not bounded to these rules as I am."

Bad shook his head to it all. "What do you want me to do? Thrash them? I have never killed a person before…" His voice trailed off, that wasn't entirely true. When he first came across Garou back when he was the hero hunter, had Zenko not shown up, he would have smashed his head in. But still, he shook the idea from his head. "You want me to kill them, don't you?"

Death nodded. "Yes," he whispered gently. "I assure you, this will not weigh on your soul, it cannot. I needed the Shadow King to do what I cannot do. That is to bring swift justice to those who are denied it. Bad, please… if they are not stopped, more will die. They are slaughtering innocent creatures, some younger than your sister and your own son…"

Something in him broke.

Bad's moral compass began to spin in his mind, his heart started to race as he began to think darker thoughts.

They were killing those as young as his own sister and his son…

A darkened look came over Bad, his Shadow King persona began to ooze and escape out of him until he was flooded with its power. "Tell me… where to go." He said in a dark, commanding tone.

Death nodded. He approached Bad but placed a single hand on to his head. Bad then began to see a distant land, various creatures and then… he saw the massive boat full of thugs covered in blood and skinning the corpses of the fallen.

His heart began to race once more.

Rage filled every fiber of his body, the black mist began to grow thicker, darker than before. Death released him. "Please, hurry." He begged.

"Bloodbore…" Bad said.

"My King, what is your command?"

"Get me Sonic, and any other ninjas we have available."

#

Garou was getting worried.

It was two in the morning, Bad has been gone for some time now and there hasn't been a call or text from him. Even a telepathic message would have been sufficient! But nothing.

He sighed aloud and decided to go to bed, when a knock came to the door.

"Who the hell could that be?" yet as he went to answer, they already stood in the room.

Snek and Death looked to him oddly. "Snek… Death…"

"Bad won't be coming back for a while…" Snek explained as he tried to keep his composure. "Garou… something's happened on the other side of this world. Others are being slaughtered by the hundreds and that was a single day's worth… one of them was my father."

He froze to the news. "Damn… I'm sorry…"

"I have sent Bad to deal with it, however, I think you need to go as well." Death explained as bloody tears continued to cascade down his cheek.

"Me? Why? I have a young child and a baby to look after! You think a war zone is a place to bring them?!" he demanded.

"Garou?"

He froze to the voice of Zenko, he turned and yet saw her with welded tears in her eyes. "Something bad has happened… something really, really…"

"I know kid, your big brother has gone to deal with it…"

"Without us?" she demanded. Zenko stood rather tall as she stamped her foot down. "No, we're going too!"

"It's a war zone!" he protested. "He's going to kill me if I bring you and Botan there!"

"He needs us!" Zenko protested. "I'm going to pack now!" She rushed to her room before Garou could argue. He turned and glared at Death who nodded in agreement with her.

"Bad will need all three of you, please, make preparations. I can bring you to the Naga estate but that is all." Death stated. "Even that is overstepping my boundaries."

There was no choice now. Garou worried what Bad would do if he isn't there. Also, if he needs help with something…

With a defeated sigh, he retreated to the bedroom and began to pack up clothing for Bad and himself. He then went and prepared a massive baby bag and got Botan out from his crib. Thankfully the kid was still out like a light.

With his things ready, Garou went back to the living room and found Zenko already waiting with a backpack the size of her! Snek stepped forward and gave Garou and Zenko a grateful bow. "Please hurry. I will watch your home and tend to your pets."

Garou nodded. Zenko reached up and took hold of his hand, with a nod to Death, black smoke began to gather at their feet, yet when it cleared. They stood in the courtroom of the Nagas, however, everywhere they looked, there were those wounded and dying of their injuries…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

They huddled together in a ditch.

Young Naga children were holding on to each other for dear life when they heard the strange sounds. Their parents told them to run and hide wherever they could, and they did so. Yet throughout the night, all they heard were the sounds of screaming, cackling by the monsters who slaughtered everyone and everything around them. These monsters, they have heard of them only through fairy tales.

Humans.

However, the young ones believed humans would never come here, they have no means or logical reasoning in doing so. However, in a matter of hours, they came and killed any and all in their sights.

One of the older children tried to listen to see if it was safe, however the tremors in the ground indicated other wise. There were strong, powerful footsteps making their way towards them. Then, the voices were heard.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are you little freaks!"

"HAHA, I wanna make them squeal! Not to mention, I need a new belt!"

"You get your belt after I get my boots!"

They were closing in, surrounding them until it fell silent. "Huh? Why the hell are you here?"

#

He had been watching them from a distance, he was too late to stop the slaughter, however, Bad could sense the fear of the children who managed to escape near by. "Sonic," he said.

Right at his side was Sonic, in his full ninja attire. "Your command my king?"

"I want them dead… but I don't want them to rest in peace… I have to try something but I need to be sure…"

"Black fire barrier." Sonic said.

Bad turned to him oddly. "Explain it to me,"

A twisted grin came over Sonic. "Black fire barrier, it prevents the soul from leaving the body." But then the smile faded. "My King, what do you plan on doing?"

Bad was silent at first. "I don't know yet… hopefully something." He said. "Take them out, but don't kill them yet until I try something."

Sonic grinned once more, for the first time he is permitted to do what he is meant to do. Although he was denied the kill for the time being, it doesn't mean his moment to shine will be denied.

As he vanished. Bad went down as the humans who were closing in on the children that manage to escape. As he turned to mist, Bad slipped his way through the hunters and then appeared out of nowhere. When he did though, they froze at the sight of him. "Huh? Why the hell are you here?" One demanded.

Others snickered and laughed. "Hey, lookie here, S Class hero Metal Bat! Came to take the monsters out at the source like us huh? Come on, you can join us if you want!"

"Is it just me, or does he look weird?"

Looking about there was fifty of them. He has seen their wanted posters before at the Heroes Association, yet never went after them. They were small fry to say the least and left for the lower classes of heroes to deal with. Yet, now, he is regretting he never took them out. They have killed so many in such little time, they have to pay for it! "Drop your weapons," Bad demanded. "They aren't going to help you survive anyways."

They froze to his tone. "Wait, did you just threaten us? Boy, you need to remember. We ain't on the super continent no more. We don't go by the rules of law here for there aren't any! Why would you care as to what we're doing huh? These are freaks, monsters! We're doing the world a favor here!" one protested.

Bad only smirked, he looked into the eyes of these men and felt no pity for what was to become of them.

It was fast. Bad's shadow stretched out and impaled the men! Despite the blow, they weren't dead, however they couldn't escape, they could barely move as it was. "GAAAHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO US! I CAN'T BREAK FREE, LET ME GO!" they screamed and shouted, however, he already tuned them out. His eyes drifted from far as he began to sense it.

He wasn't far from the village they slaughtered.

"Maybe…" he thought.

The men began to drop to the ground and were suddenly dragged along behind Bad as he ventured back to the village. They kicked and screamed all the way there until he came to a stop.

He froze.

Bodies were everywhere, mainly of women and men. The children were bided time to escape, whether they all did was the question.

There came such rage in him, Bad shook out of anger, he roared aloud to the heavens for what had become of these people. After all, they were just like Snek, a man he considers a close friend. "My King?" Sonic asked with worry.

Bad suddenly began to surge. His power grew and forced Sonic to kneel before him at the splendor of it. Wisps of smoke flooded the village as they latched on to the bodies of the fallen villagers. "Death exchange…" he said in a cold, callous tone.

He screamed aloud as his body felt as if it were torn from the inside out. Yet the men bounded to him began to wail and shriek out into the night. He took the souls of the hunters into himself but then, he pulled souls from the dead. The bodies of the hunters started to change, baring the wounds of the Nagas they killed. Bad began to sweat and continued to endure a terrible agony, when he finished, he collapsed to the ground, falling to his knees but tried to see if what he did worked.

"My King! Are you okay?" Sonic asked with worry.

But then, he heard moaning. Sonic froze as some of the Nagas began to move again. Fifty of them stood up off the ground before realizing what had happened. Sonic himself was rendered silent to it all. "My King's power… is greater than I ever thought possible…" Sonic whispered to himself.

Bad endured as he got back up on to his feet. Looking about he found those he tried to save come back to life. "Momma?"

He turned and saw the children who were hidden come out. They were quick to slink to their parents and into their arms again. "MOMMA!"

However, there were many children whose parents did not wake again. His heart broke at the sight as they tried to shake them, thinking they were nothing more than sleeping. "Momma… papa…" one little one wept.

"Sonic…" Bad said with a tried breath. "Bring me more of those criminals… bring them here to me as soon as possible…"

"My King, you have done…"

"NOW!" he ordered.

Sonic froze to his tone. He merely bowed and nodded. Bad even summoned the other ninjas within his power and ordered the same from them. "I want them alive… understood?"

They merely nodded their heads as Bad turned to the fallen village, he casted black fire over the rest of the bodies, startling those who were recently resurrected. Yet, when they realized who he was, their heads bowed, many put their heads to the ground. "Hail King of the Shadows, even Death welcomes you with open arms!" they wept in great gratitude.

Bad merely nodded. He summoned other shadows to his side. "Jima, I want you to escorted these people to the Naga King's castle. Take as many shadows as you want along with you. Have what dragons Igris can offer and take no chances. Understood?"

Jima was silent but he nodded his head. He called upon other Nagas, werewolves and vampires to aid him, from there, it was an army escorting a small band of survivors. "My King…" Jima began to say. "Thank you…" he turned and bowed, placing his hand over his heart. "I swear my utmost allegiances with you and you alone, even if a day comes where you decide to devour me, I will accept it and take it as a great honor"

"Now isn't the time Jima, get your people safe, and hopefully I will have another group for you to escort soon."

He bowed deeply once more and began to take command of the legions. Bad stood in wait for the next batch of murders to arrive. His arms crossed as the anger he felt refused to subside. "They want death so much, they can have it…" he said to himself.

He waited no more than twenty minutes when they began to appear. The criminals appeared dazed and confused, wondering how they came back to the village they just cleared.

And why S Class hero Metal Bat was awaiting them…

#

At the castle.

It was like second nature to her.

The backpack Zenko brought wasn't full of clothing, but medical supplies, gaze and tapes for wounds. For a little girl who hasn't been exposed too much violence, blood appeared not to be a big issue for her. She was quick to get to work, patching up whatever wounds she could before moving along to someone else in need. There was no hesitation in her eyes as she knew what needed to be done.

Perhaps that's why Bad is so protective of her, for she always took care of him when he needed it.

Botan suddenly woke with the sounds of those around him, yet as his eyes took in the room, he began to weep. "Huh? Botan?" Garou whispered.

He wailed!

His crying filled the halls as everyone came to a sudden and drastic stop. Garou didn't know what was wrong, until he began to expel mist from his hands! "WHAO! Hey, calm down! Botan, it's okay!" he said. 'Damn it, I thought his powers were suppressed by Death!?' he thought.

The room filled with the mist, encasing everyone into it. Some panicked, others screamed until Zenko yelled. "CALM DOWN! IT WON'T HURT YOU!"

Then it cleared.

The room emptied of the smoke, Botan calmed down. Garou sighed with relief until he noticed the difference in the room. "My wounds… my wounds are healed!"

"Mine too!"

All over the room, those who were hurt and dying, made a miraculous recovery! Botan was now giggling and happy as can be! Zenko went around to check on everyone and found not a scratch to be seen! " INTRURDORS AT THE GATE!" one soldier yelled.

Garou was curious as he managed to get to the window, however the Nagas froze. "What are they? What is coming out of the forest? They are nothing more than smoldering bodies…" said one.

"Wait… those are the minions of the Shadow King!" said another.

Outside of the gate, the guards were armed, however, through the shadows, they saw them. "SURVIVORS, WE HAVE SURVIVORS APPROCHING…" then the guard paused. "They… are surrounded by an army of darkness… are they…"

Garou paused as the largest of the Nagas slithered through the masses to take a look for himself. Peering out he called the guard to let them in. But then he turned to Garou and Zenko. "You two… with me…" he ordered.

Zenko was about to speak until Garou's hand came on her shoulder, she fell silent as they followed the massive Naga to another room. He closed the door behind him as he stared down at Garou. "You… are with the Shadow King, are you not?" he asked.

Garou nodded. "Have you seen him?"

He shook his head. "I know his legions when I see them, and I know he is at work for I went to the village that was slaughtered… those at our gate were dead."

Garou froze. Zenko was confused. "Wait… you think my big brother raised the dead?!" she demanded. "He's never done that before, nor would he do that, I don't think…"

"This is advance shadow magic." Garou explained. "It's not quite raising the dead, more like exchanging one life for another…" he paused as his eyes widened. "Oh God…"

Garou gave Botan to Zenko. "I have to go find him, watch Botan. YOU! Watch them!" he demanded.

The large serpent bowed. "I will on my father's honor. I am King Hydrin, and I will protect the family of the Shadow King." He vowed.

Garou nodded, as he was quick to rush out of the room. He jumped out the closest window and went in search of Bad.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

It was another exchange, Bad felt the energy drain out of his body, as he began to teeter over. He fell to his knees and nearly hit the ground but was caught by Sonic before it happened. "My King, your sacrifice is commendable, but you must stop!" he pleaded.

"More… get more of those bastards here to me!" Bad demanded as he saw the latest group of Nagas slowly wake once more. But he noticed that it was becoming more difficult to do. Was he not strong enough?

The Nagas themselves could barely say awake from the whole ordeal. Many collapsed and passed out, however, they were alive. Jima returned a short time later, this time he and the Nagas carried the survivors out as Bad slowly recovered. "More, now!" he demanded.

"My King, you cannot…" Sonic began to stay.

"Are you denying me!"

"No… For the remaining Nagas in the village cannot be saved." Sonic peered down at one of the bodies. "Some of these have become difficult for you to save for their souls have already been harvested. You cannot revive them if the soul is already gone. Which is why I say they cannot be helped…"

Bad paused as he looked down at one of the bodies, he could somehow sense what Sonic was saying. It felt as if it were nothing more than a hallow shell. Those he saved he could still sense and felt something within, but the rest… they are cold and lifeless. "Damn it!" he cursed.

"I have never seen the King's power used like this before," said Galewind.

"Never in the years I have learned of the Shadow King has something like this occurred, let alone the King getting directly involved." Stated Hellfire.

Bad sighed aloud as he turned to the Ninjas. "Are there more of them?" he demanded.

"Mere handful of survivors." Sonic stated.

"Find them, but keep them where they are and notify me as soon as they are discovered. You three do that, I don't need the whole legion after them. But the rest of ya, look for survivors, there are children hiding and I have no doubt there are some still out there too scared to move, find them and take them to the castle." He ordered.

They merely bowed and left it at that.

Bad however kept staring at the fallen Nagas, those he couldn't save. He saw a few children among the dead, and his heartbreak. "Shit… SHIT!" he cursed aloud.

"What the hell were you thinking!?"

Bad froze as he heard the voice of Garou come from the sky. He landed but was started to how pissed he was. "Garou?" Bad asked.

"Why the hell did you leave without telling me? I WANTED TO HELP!" he demanded.

"Garou, not now…"

"YES NOW!" he protested. "You have no idea how things are done among the Others like this, you don't know what the proper channels are!" he stated, but then, he sneered. "You don't think I don't want to kill these bastards too!?"

Bad froze to his outburst. "Wait… what?!"

"They… are attacking a good friend of mine, Snek's been there for me ever since this whole mess started with my mother, he helped hide me when I needed to be hidden. He knew my secret safe all these years… this would have been the VERY LEAST I could do for him, to get revenge on those who harmed his family!" he protested. "You also don't realize… what you are doing to yourself… EVERYTHING has a price Bad, what you just did…"

"I took the souls of the dead and swapped them, what of it?!" Bad snapped back.

"You are making yourself weaker…" warned Garou. "It takes… incredible amount of energy, life force to do such a thing. You do realize that, don't you? And if this asshole of a druid is around and you are in a weakened state, don't you think he is anticipating this? Waiting for the moment to strike?" Garou asked as he looked down towards the fallen. "I know you want to try and save everyone, but the thing is, you can't. I've been there. Even with your great power Bad, you cannot save everyone. Not even the rest of this village. The druid already got to them, all we can do now is hunt him and make certain he doesn't take any more lives."

"We can do more than that… we have to do… have to…" Bad suddenly teetered. He collapsed into Garou's arms unable to move, he was out like a light…

#

"Bad? Can you hear me?"

Bad felt he was awake, somehow, and yet, where he ended up was a place unknown. All around him was nothing more than a dark void. "Whoa… what is this?" he asked aloud.

He suddenly jumped as Death appeared out of nowhere. Looking about, Bad tried to figure out where he was, where did Death take him. "I am sorry for this, I had to speak with you in private…"

"Just where the hell are we?"

Death looked about and nodded. "How do I explain this to you… this… is your capabilities and power." He explained.

Bad looked about. "Uh… huh…" he said with great uncertainty.

Death smiled for once. "This is the potential of what you possess. I have unlocked it for you, however you are not quite ready to access it all. I saw what you did… you really touched me there. You risked your own life to save that of others!"

"Risked?" he asked in a bewildered tone.

"Indeed, I heard Garou explain to you, the death exchange you performed… it requires life force to do, since you killed the criminals for the exchange it had no choice but to use that of the one who is performing the exchange… yours!" he explained. But the smile grew on the face of Death. "You have… an unlimited source of it. I wouldn't dare take you from this world for a selfless act! No, I wish to encourage you still I want you to continue to do what you were doing to save those who did not deserve to die. But I need to show you how to do it."

"Why not tell me out in the open?"

"Absolutely not!" Death protested. "If one other learned this method, do you have any idea the damage that could be done? Armies that could be raised and civilizations destroyed?"

He froze to the sudden outburst. It was that serious!

"I didn't know…"

"Which is why I will show you here and now, you are currently asleep, out cold from what you just did. But you need to be careful, Garou was also correct on the Druid being behind this. Had he known you were here and in a weakened state, he would have certainly struck you down and take what isn't his. I REFUSE to see that bastard with my power!"

His anger was terrifying. His eyes glowed a blood red as these sudden jagged fangs peered out from Death's mouth. If anything, he could turn into a monster if pushed far enough, but Bad wouldn't say a word about it. Instead, he merely nodded his head. "I'm ready to learn,"

Death settled himself and nodded. "Very good then. Now. Listen closely. You were nearly right on your attempt. It's better to keep the ones you are using to revive the dead, alive, the transfer occurs much easier that way. However, when you are exchanging the souls, you need to calm your mind, and let it happen natural. The pain you feel is when the exchange is done, you're trying to hold everything together. Your body is too tense and must relax when this occurs. You don't need to worry about those bastards trying to worm their way into a new body, your power won't allow it." He paused. "Let me do this…"

Bad suddenly gasped as he felt something push through his core. "What… the hell…" he said and then, the sensation stopped.

"That, dear child. Is what it should feel like. You weren't in pain, you merely felt a tightness, that's all you should feel. Understood?"

Bad grasped where he felt the odd sensation occur, but he did feel it and it was odd. "Wait, if this requires life force… and mine needs to be used…"

"You are a rare one, do you know that? The Shadow King is able to use life force from those around him. Think of all under your command, they are souls are they not? Whenever one of your warriors is stuck, they do not die, they merely vanish and repair themselves. They can cultivate what has been lost. So can you. I promise you, you will never die from the loss of life force, for one, it's too great within you. Second. I am the one who takes it if I wish to do so" Death said and gave him but a wink.

Bad almost felt sick to his stomach, he began to wonder if Death would ever let him die!

It's not a bad thing, however, he doesn't wish to ever outlive Zenko or his own son.

"So… what do I do now?"

Death paused. "This, cannot happen again. What needs to be done now is to unite those within this land to look out for each other. However, before that can happen. You need to stop this threat. More humans are coming this way as we speak. Those who have survived your onslaught will need to be dealt with as soon as possible. But Bad, know you are doing the right thing. There maybe others you can still save. The victims that these bastards have skinned, still have their souls… They can be saved still, and you could use the practice."

Suddenly, his eyes shot open. Bad sat up in a bed but found himself oddly alone. He no longer ached from the event of the night, but he was slow to stand up on to his own two feet. The room was massive, worthy of a king no less. Yet he wondered who put him in here?

He slowly inched his way out of the bed and stood up. He thought over what Death said and agreed. If there are those who can be saved, he will do what he can. After all, if the process won't kill him, and a life can be restored by the one who took it, there was no downside in his mind.

Making his way to the door, he opened it up and walked down the hall. He found the royal courtroom where the Nagas were speaking with the new King on the matter at hand. Yet, the moment Bad appeared, every conversation stopped. All of them dropped to the ground, bowing their heads to him.

But none said the greeting.

'Huh, when I don't hear it, it's kind of awkward walking into a room…' he thought to himself.

Snek's older brother Hydrin descended the throne, when he stood before Bad, he did just as everyone else his. His forehead even hit the ground as he offered his sincerest thanks. "You came… when you didn't have to, for it was not your fight. They aren't your people and yet…"

"Whoa, hold it." Bad demanded. "What the hell makes you think this ain't my fight?"

Hydrin slowly stood up once more. "Shadow King…"

"Listen and listen good. I'm a hero first. Heroes help people. That's why I am here, that's why I came. When I heard what happened and why… that's when I stopped being a hero… and became a true Shadow King. But this fight ain't done. More of 'em are coming and I am going to make certain I greet them personally!"

The Nagas whispered, worried about more humans coming. "Great Shadow King, how will you deal with the humans? Even if these ones are taken care of, more will come!" protested Hydrin.

"Not when I am through with them."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It was the dead of night when the ship began to reach the shoreline. Aboard were bandits, murderers and criminals from the supercontinent looking to make some good money doing what they loved. Killing and destroying the lives of those who don't matter to them! However, when they were given this offer, many didn't know how to take it.

A man in a hood explained the details of the job, they were to leave the supercontinent and slaughter creatures that can be classified as monsters. "But there are no repercussions to your actions. You are not bounded by the rules of man, but the law of the jungle. The strong eat the weak do they not? With your weapons, you can rule over them like Kings! But… why bother to do that when it's far more fun to slaughter masses with no consequence!"

It was too good to be true, however, with the Heroes Association breathing down their necks and the cops on constant patrol, the offer was too good to pass up. The boarded a boat that very evening of the offer, bound for a new land and new opportunities.

"I heard these freaks can make us a pretty penny no less. Rumor has it they got giant snakes there, a mere gunshot wound and it's dead. If they are as big as they say, you can make some good scratch off the pelt alone!" said one.

"I heard of that too, the materials came be some of the best and the supercontinent is starving for materials for fashion… huh, get paid to kill and make money off the corpses. Not a bad gig." Said another.

"Depends on how many you kill, you better be good at what you do or you won't get jack shit!" said one of the few women who dared to take the offer. "Besides, this is unknown territory. Best keep your guard up anyways." She said.

The boat came to a stop, the captain stepped out. "All ashore going ashore!" he called.

They smirked and licked their lips to the anticipation of it all. Many grabbed their favorite weapons, some debated on what to use and how. Others just wanted to get blood on their hands as soon as possible.

There were 200 of them, and they all stepped off the boat and took in their surroundings. Before them appeared to be a thick jungle, however it was strange.

"You hear that?" One asked aloud.

The woman who knew to keep her guard up paused, she nodded. "I hear nothing, not even a bug." She said.

"So what?" another demanded.

"Since when the hell is there no sound coming from a land full of wild beasts and monsters?" she said aloud. "No… something isn't right…"

THUD

They all jumped as they heard something strike the ship. However there appeared to be no damage done, yet the captain could be seen from his quarters. He froze in fear. "What the hell rattled him?"

"Oh, you will see soon enough…"

Everyone froze as Metal Bat appeared on the stern of the ship. However he was remarkably different than before. His hair was down, his eyes glowing blue in the darkness as some swore there was mist coming off his body. "Metal Bat? HERE!? It's a damn trap!"

"It is… and it isn't…"

They jumped again as waiting on the shore was the human monster, Garou. His eyes were glowing a crimson red as some swore there were fangs glistening from his mouth. "What the fuck!" one crook asked.

"Simply put, we're here to ensure you don't get to have your… fun as you put it so…" Garou said as he began to inch closer. "I will say this though… you are going to wish I was the one who killed you!"

"What are you talking about? Metal Bat won't kill us, we're wanted by the police, if anything he has to do the heroic duty of turning us over!" the woman yelled.

"Says who?" Garou asked as his grin became sinister. His eyes shifted to Metal Bat. "I think we got enough now, you ready?"

Bad was silent, but nodded his head.

The shoreline suddenly lit up. The crooks froze as waiting along the sand were skinned bodies of monster serpents. "What the hell is this?! What's going on!"

"This shit for real?"

"This ain't what I signed up for!"

"This… GAH!" the crooks froze as a black mist suddenly pierced through their bodies, they trembled and shook to it all as Bad jumped from the ship and stood between the humans and the fallen. Then, this mist began to expel from his body, drifting over the sands and then latching on to the skinned bodies that rested on the ground. They began to levitate up off the earth, Bad turned to the criminals, looking into their petrified faces before saying in a cold tone. "Death exchange."

#

Garou froze.

It all happened before his eyes as he could sense the energies go from one body to another. This time though, Bad wasn't struggling. He kept himself calm and allowed what needed to be done through him. However, the sights that came with it were anything but savory. Garou watched as the murderers began to have their skins stripped off their bodies. They screamed in torment as the pain these Nagas felt before their deaths were transferred to them!

No one was spared.

What troubled Garou the most was the fact that there was no emotion on Bad. He thought for certain he would have a conflict in during something so sever to so many people.

But, he didn't hesitate.

He was there when he spoke with Snek's brother on what he intended to do. King Hydrin was stunned to the notion. "This is serious, are you certain about this Shadow King? You will be taking the lives of your fellow man…"

"They ain't my people!" he snapped back. "I don't even know what the hell I am anymore, but all I know is this… they are not going to hesitate in killing those of this land, they will relish it. I refuse to give them the opportunity to do anything of the sort. No, I want to see who I can save with those low lives giving up what they should treasure and respect… This is going to be done tonight, and I got a few of those who survived from the night before. Sonic is keeping them safe until tonight…"

"Great Shadow King… why go through the trouble to do this for us?" one Naga asked. "I mean no disrespect, but the last Kings before you… never raised a finger to help others…"

"Well I ain't like the last ones. I don't plan on acting like them either!" he snapped back. "Those lives were not theirs to take, so it's only fair they pay the price for it."

Bad froze when he noticed Garou lingering. He was caught from the corner of his eye. When he turned to face him, Bad nodded. "I need you to help me tonight. Incase I over do it. I need you to watch my back."

Garou didn't refuse. He nodded full heartedly to the task.

For the rest of the day, they took care of Zenko and Botan. Bad smiled for the first time since leaving home as he played with their son. Zenko told him how Botan healed everyone in the room, but didn't know how. It stunned Bad, but he never looked more proud of Botan.

He was just a baby, and already doing amazing things.

When night fell, Zenko and Botan were fed and tucked into bed. Bad must have spoken with her before leaving for the night. He was glad she didn't have to see her brother do something so dark.

Garou wrenched as his nose flooded with the smell of blood. He hadn't fed in a while, and yet he doesn't crave the drink as much as he use to. But when it all ended, he turned to where the fallen Nagas laid, and found they were healed and moving.

"My head…" one muttered.

"Momma?" said a child. They suddenly looked about, realizing they were alive. Families reunited, those who didn't have them were relieved and grateful to be alive. Jima was quickly summoned along with many shadow warriors.

"Everyone!" Bad called out.

Their eyes widened in amazement to him, they began to bow when he stopped them. "Don't worry about that, I want you to follow my warriors back to the King's domain" he said. "They will keep you safe until you arrive."

They didn't refuse, they were quick to leave the beach as Bad them stared at the dead criminals that laid on the beach. His eyes suddenly turned to the captain of the ship. The man was pale, trembling at the sight of Metal Bat, who merely waved his index finger at him, silently telling the man to come out and speak with him…

#

There was another group gathering at the docks of the Super continent, the offer of a lifetime, being able to indulge in their greatest desires and kill as much as they wish with no consequences. There was to be a ship to take them to the job, however it was late.

"Where the hell is this damn ship? I want to get blood on my knife sooner than later!"

"Hold your horses asshole, we all want to get to this job and make money, quite complaining."

"Hey, I see it! That's the ship!"

They laid in wait at the docks, taking refuge in the shadows and remaining out of sight until the ship came into port. They were about to come out when the Captain came from his quarters, shaking like a leaf. Some of the crooks slipped out of the shadows. "What's the deal old man?" one asked. "You get sea sick or something?"

As they snickered to the joke, they suddenly jumped as a sword came through the chest of the sea captain! He dropped overboard and into the water. Everyone froze as they were greeting by a very thin ninja wearing all black clothing and a purple scarf. "I came baring a warning to you from my King, I suggest you heed it well. You are welcome to continue on your journey to the other side of the world, but in doing so, you accept the consequences that will follow. The rule of man has no meaning there… that goes for both sides of this…"

The ninja struck a switch as the side of the ship opened up, but revealed the piles of dead bodies that lay on the floor! The criminals froze at the sight, many were skinned, and others stabbed, beheaded among other things. Many froze in fear of it all, the ninja on the other hand started to clean the sword of blood before nodding his approval and tucking it away once more. "Now… all aboard!" he said with a sickening grin.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

They won't be coming again.

Bad got word from Sonic of that, the ship has been sunk, the captain take care of and the crooks looking to go abroad have since surrendered themselves over to the police. It surprised Bad that it went so smoothly. "I got to admit Sonic, you did that without killing anyone!" Bad said.

Sonic paused briefly but then smiled. "But of course my King!" he said and then suddenly avoided eye contact.

Bad sighed aloud. "We got to end this druid once and for all, problem is I don't know where to start or how to find him…" he said.

"Then I suggest you speak with the Arachnid people." Said King Hydrin. "Their queen has webs throughout this world, rumor has it they have stretched to your lands as well. She knows all and can sense all, I am certain her help will be far greater than what we could offer."

Bad nodded in agreement. "I have heard of them too, they are a little tricky to get to cooperate, but we got a good thing going for us… One is Botan is wearing their offerings…" Garou said offhandedly as he held their son. "Another is Bad being the Shadow King…"

"That… many not be a good thing." Hydrin warned. "You see, the last Shadow king had gone to these people as well, demanding an offering for the sake of peace… he took the King into his legions."

Bad froze. "For real? Shit!" he muttered. "We got to try anyways…"

Garou agreed, "They are the best to get help from next to the dragons… but even that is more difficult than to get the Queen of Arachnids to assist you."

Hydrin sudden appeared that he wish to speak, however, he stopped himself as suddenly. But then, "Shadow King… sir… did… were you able to bring back my father?" he asked reluctantly, but there was a sense of hope in his voice too. Out of all the Nagas, Bad found the King, however he couldn't do anything.

"I did, but his soul was gone… I couldn't call upon it to bring it back… I'm sorry."

Hydrin however nodded in understanding. "I know it is a selfish request, but…"

"I get it, he's your dad… if I had the chance too…" Bad said but trailed off as Zenko came into the room. She had repacked her bag and announced she was ready to go.

"Big Brother Bad, were are we going to now?" she asked and smiled.

"We're going to see some really big spider people," warned Garou.

She shuttered a little, but then nodded in understanding. "It had to be spiders…" she whispered.

Bad laughed as he picked her up off the ground. "It's okay sis, you got big bro with you!"

"And me… why am I always a second thought!?" Garou demanded.

"Because, you're not her big bro!" Bad said and grinned.

Garou grumbled something below his breath, but he didn't say anything aloud. With that, Hydrin gave them directions to the Arachnid's nest and warned them to be careful. "The queen is very powerful, not even our strongest men would last against her. Mind your steps too. She can tell one's intent by their footsteps." He warned.

Bad nodded, they were given some supplies, and were soon on their way.

However there was a surprise for them as they were leaving. The doors opened to the palace that led outside, yet the moment Bad walked out, there were all the Nagas from the villages. They came to see him off, but then, they all bowed deeply to the earth as he walked by.

Even the children!

"Wait, why are you doing this? This isn't necessary!" he protested.

"To show appreciation for the King of the Shadows, who granted us life again," one of the young naga men said. "Hail King of the Shadows!"

"HAIL KING OF THE SHADOWS!" the people cried aloud.

No one got up off the ground until Bad and his family were out of sight.

"I ain't getting use to that," Bad muttered.

"I thought that was really nice of them" said Zenko.

He smiled to his sister's words, but in the end, he worried. Despite what he did, would this just have the people fear him more? Yes, he brought them back to life, but now that is hanging over their heads. Would they fear if the day were to come where he takes it all back? What kind of message did he just send to the little ones too? He prayed they wouldn't start worshiping him, thinking he will solve all their problems.

"You okay?" Garou asked.

Bad ran his fingers through his hair. "Dunno," he muttered. "I'll let you know soon enough…"

Garou merely nodded his head as they ventured deeper into the jungle. Despite how thick the foliage was, it wasn't that bad of a walk. "Hey… I noticed something… Botan grew overnight." Garou said offhandedly.

"What do you mean he…" Bad turned, he got a good look at Botan and realized, Garou was right! He didn't look like a baby anymore, and was already starting to grow and age! He had a good head of hair going on his head, and there were streaks of white within it. "Guess he's gonna have both our hair color huh?" Bad smirked.

Garou laughed. "Getting white hair before you even turn one, rough kid…" Garou said and gently patted Botan's head. He was out like a light, but it made Bad smile. The kid was growing up a lot faster than he anticipated. But still, this was no place for him to learn and grow, he has to get this business settled first and bring his son and Zenko back home where it's relatively safe and sound.

The jungle began to look and feel thicker in a sense, the air was growing heavy as Bad swore the place was getting misty as hell! Yet as they began to walk into the mist, they found it was anything but.

What clouded their vision was very soft strands of silk. "Looks like we're getting close." Garou said.

"Yeah… you met these people before?" Bad asked. He picked Zenko up off the ground and brought her upon his shoulders for safe keeping.

Garou appeared to think it over until he said. "I have only encountered them once or twice, they don't deal with vampires since vampires don't deal with them. Their blood is poisonous so that's part of the reason. The other part, the spider people are not picky eaters. They will eat the undead no issue."

"Oh…" Bad muttered. He then paused. "We should be on alert then huh?"

"More or less, perhaps maybe we ought to have some backup."

Bad nodded and then remembered what Hydrin said. Turning around, Bad looked to his shadow. "Hey, any of you Arachnid warriors there, can you help me out?" he called.

His shadow suddenly grew, a legion of twenty appeared and bow before him. One of them was massive in comparison. "Let me guess, you were the King?" Bad asked.

He merely nodded his head.

"Can you talk?"

This time he shook his head.

"Garou… you know what's wrong here?"

He thought it over. "Sometimes the Shadow King can remove aspect of their warriors, for them, the old king may have taken their ability to talk, to prevent them from warning others… I got a feeling the old king didn't keep his word did he?" Garou asked.

There was a look of anger on their faces, the larges appeared the most angry out of the legions. "Shit man… I can't help but feel I am at fault for this…" Bad muttered.

Yet as he peered down, a gentle hand came on his shoulder, it was the king of the Arachnids, he shook his head to Bad and them placed his hand over his heart. "You saying I wouldn't have had the heart to do that to you or your men? With what I did in the past two days man… I don't even know myself anymore!"

The shadow smiled and then he waved at Bad to follow him. Curious now, Bad nodded. They followed the King of the Arachnids down a different path, one that was oddly clear and yet covered with thicker webbing than what they were walking into…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The path was oddly neat and yet, Bad couldn't help but shutter. Suddenly, the King of the arachnid stopped, he turned to them and pointed to Bad only. "I guess I go solo from here… will everyone be safe?" he asked.

He got a gentle nod from the King who then turned to the men, they stood straight and nodded their heads. The silent command to keep watch and protect Garou and the others. With a deep breath, Bad nodded and began to follow the arachnid king deeper down the silk path.

He paused to an opening and the king brushed away the webbing that covered it. He allowed Bad to go in first and he was close behind. "Shit's getting weirder and weirder…" Bad muttered.

The path was dark, yet straightforward to say the least. When he came to the end of it, he was within a room covered from floor to ceiling in spider webs! If anything, the place almost looked like it was a fluffy cloud!

"I SAID I DIDN'T WANT ANY MORE MATES! BE GONE!" snapped a voice.

Bad jumped a little, he looked about and froze when he saw her.

The Queen that sat in the middle of this strange chamber, she was massive, to say the least. Back home, she would be classified as a level dragon threat easily! If he were to guess she would be as tall as a two story building. The wrapped up offerings that lingered above her didn't leave much to the imagination either. Bad saw arms and legs dangling out of some and shuttered at the thought.

He suddenly felt a gentle push come from behind him, the king was making him step forward. There was no other choice but to confront her, he needs her help after all.

"I… ain't here to offer myself as a mate!" Bad called.

Instantly, the Queen's eyes bore down upon him.

"YOU! SHADOW KING! HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOURSELF HERE!" she demanded.

Something then struck Bad oddly, her size and then he turned to the King of the Arachnids that was standing behind him. It only made him more confused than ever before.

How the hell did the King of the Arachnids mate with her!?

"Excuse me… Your Majesty… I am not the same Shadow King who came before. I'm the new guy." He explained. "I go by the name of Bad… or there's my hero name, Metal Bat…"

"Do I look like I care!" she snapped back, but then, her eight eyes saw him. Lingering behind him was her former King. She froze as her eyes refused to blink. "Argo…" she whispered.

He stepped forward and bowed to her. "I am… so sorry for what happened…" Bad said with great sincerity. "If I could undo what was done, I would do so in a heart beat, but… the only thing I can go is offer him a chance to properly say good bye to you…"

The Queen sneered at him. "You think I will forgive the King of the Shadows for his actions!?" she demanded. "You may not be the one who took him from me, but you taunt me now!"

"What the hell do you want me to do lady?!" Bad snapped back.

"I refuse to mate with any other male for he was the last one I was with, but I cannot even produce his offspring since I lack the final component needed!" she said and crossed her arms. "I have to eat my mates in order to ensure their genes get passed on. I couldn't since the Shadow King took him and the strongest warriors at the time, bodies and all!"

Bad shuttered a little, but, since they are spider people it does make sense… it also explains the limbs he just noticed that littered the ground. 'What the hell do I do now?' he thought.

Then a gentle tap came on his shoulders. Argo as he learned, pointed to his shadow. "Huh? You got something?" he asked.

He nodded and his smile widened. Bad gave him a nod of approval as Argo vanished into his shadow, he was gone for no more than a minute before he returned and yet was pulling something from the depths of it. Bad helped him as they tugged on a shadow spider silk, but Bad couldn't be prepared for what was dredged up!

Argo's body.

It came out from the darkness and before the queen. Argo was smiling from ear to ear as he turned to the Queen and pointed to the body. "Wait, he kept it? The Shadow King keeps the bodies he takes?" he asked aloud.

There was no clear answer as Argo merely shrugged his shoulders to it all, the queen on the other hand was trembling. Not even she could believe it. "It's not decayed…" she whispered.

With gentle hands she reached down and picked up the corpse. At first she nestled and hugged it affectionately until she began to bring it closer to her lips. Kisses followed… then her jaw suddenly split open.

Bad couldn't look away as he watched on, he tried to hide his disgust, but as he turned to Argo, he merely watched on with great affection and admiration for his Queen.

She didn't leave a single scrap behind of him. Devouring the whole corpse with glee and savoring every inch of it. With the final swallow, she caressed her belly affectionately. "Finally… finally I can have them…" she whispered.

Her eyes drifted to Argo. He stared lovingly into hers.

Bad felt awkward as he tried to find a good time to ask for her assistance. Yet the Queen instantly brought herself back to reality. "Ahem!" she announced. "I… was mistaken about you… Shadow King Bad," she said and paused. "Be that as it may, I will not just offer my help on a whim. What is it that you need me for?" she demanded.

Bad took a deep breath and explained everything. "There is a Druid living in this world who is trying to bring humans over… to slaughter everyone. They have already attacked the near by Naga Villages and have killed many already. They are stopped for now, but knowing that asshole, he won't stop until he gets what he wants. I can't be here all the time, so I want to put an end to him before he tries to get any more inland. I need to know where he is so I can stop him once and for all." Bad explained.

She was taken aback by his words, he spoke with great sincerity in wanting to stop the druid. "How do I know he isn't working with you? I am more than aware of this Druid, I have sensed and tracked him for some time now. The last Shadow King had an arrangement with him…"

"That asshole has nothing to do with me!" Bad protested. "He wants to kill innocent people for what? Hell if I know, but he ain't going to be allow to do that anymore! Not as long as I am the Shadow King!"

She froze.

Bad looked down and realized his power was over flowing, he nearly covered the floor alone with black mist. He calmed himself down and the mist began to vanish. "Sorry…" he muttered. He felt like he just farted in front of her.

The Queen however nodded as she began to brush her hands along the silk that draped around her. "The Druid isn't the only issue you will be contending with." She said. "His five apprentices have all grown in power, his right hand man… has exceeded him but has yet to reveal it to his master. He is the one that should be stopped first… But Shadow King, are you aware of the connection?" she asked.

"Connections?"

"The Druid you hunt, is bounded to this world by another, the one who is connected to him is not aware of it. It has to be severed before the druid can die. However, I cannot speak of the one who is bounded to him. The curse is far too strong." She explained. Her hands made another pass over the silk. "You will need to go and speak with the dragons on the matter, for his apprentices have been lingering near their territory. Many are aware of the power these creatures have and they are not to be taken lightly. If one is able to absorb the soul of a dragon, all magic will be unlocked within that being. This apprentice is aiming for such a lofty ambition."

"Dragons huh? Okay, thank you…"

"You cannot leave!" she protested.

Bad froze, as did Argo. The Queen leaned down and stared Bad in the eye. "You claim to be a king, but you do not look like one. Before you leave, let me ensure that all know who you are. For you do not appear to be who you claim to be…"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"He's taking forever… I better go in after him…" Garou announced.

Yet as he stood up, one of the shadows placed his hand firmly on his shoulder and forced him down again. Garou sneered at the shadow that shook his head to him. "Why can't I go? For all I know the Spider Queen or whatever is going to eat him!"

Once more the shadow remained firm. Shaking his head and refusing to allow Garou a chance to leave.

"They know the protocol here, it's best if we just wait," Zenko said gently. "Besides, the Queen wouldn't want Bad." She said and giggled.

"What makes you so sure? He's strong, the King of the Shadows, nice build… great smile…" Garou suddenly stopped himself as the shadows and Zenko stared at him oddly. "Ahem, anyway, she's probably not his type anyways."

An hour passed when there was something coming out. Garou stood as the King of the Arachnids walked out, but was beaming with pride. The other Shadows appeared stunned but were smiling along with him! Whatever happened in there must have been a good thing! Garou peered behind the massive shadow and saw him.

He froze.

Bad walked in in an elegant black coat with gold trimming. He also had a red cape on with a red silk belt, new boots and thick black pants that would hold up in battle. The gold trim when all the way up his chest in an elegant and yet very royal like design. However, he didn't appear to be happy about it. "Get your jokes over with now, come on let me have it" Bad said and sighed.

Garou however wasn't laughing, neither was Zenko. "You look like a King!" Zenko said.

"That was her intention," Bad muttered. "She said I didn't look like a true Shadow King or whatever…"

Garou however was at a loss for words. He felt admiration build in his chest, Bad looked like someone significant now, someone that no one should mess with! But he wasn't happy with the look, after all, Bad was set in his ways and style. Having something forced upon him like that wouldn't assist in his method of thinking.

"If you don't like it, we can change your clothing." Garou said offhandedly.

"Can't… she took my pants…" he muttered.

"So… he's got nothing else to wear huh?" said Zenko, but she smiled. "I think it looks great on you!"

"Anyway, did you get the information needed?" Garou asked.

"Yeah but we got a problem. The druid is one issue, the other are those who follow him and one has exceeded him in power. They are after the dragons; I got no doubt one is intending on harvesting a soul from a dragon to gain ultimate power. If they succeed, all forms of magic and whatnot are open to them. We got to be sure that doesn't happen. Also, this druid is going to be harder to kill, he has bonded to someone through a curse." He explained.

"Son of a bitch… How do we figure out who he is bounded to?" Garou asked.

"Dunno man, but I think we need to set up camp and make a plan before we go any farther…"

Garou smirked. "Look at you, using your head for once!"

"Shut up," muttered Bad.

#

They set up camp a small distance away from the Arachnid people, it was a little shabby, however it would hold up for the night. "We could just sleep in the shadow realm you know…" Garou said offhandedly.

"Yeah, but I won't be able to sense what is going on here. If this druid knows we are on to him, we got to be at the ready to move out. Sorry Zenko…"

"It's okay, it's like camping!" she said and smiled.

They set up a small shelter, fire and cooked what food was given to them by the Nagas. With everyone tended to, they got into their shelter for bed. Bad made certain to have protection and summoned the arachnid warriors to keep watch.

The ground was cold, wet and rather uncomfortable. Garou fell asleep at the drop of the hat. Botan was covered and nestled in all the warm clothing they brought along, Zenko nestled up to Bad as Bad tried to find his comfort and fall asleep. Just as he drifted off, he swore he felt himself floating. That or it was a weird ass dream!

Yet by the time he woke, he found himself in unfamiliar territory. Bad rose, but found himself surrounded in silk. The room was made of it! "What the hell…" he muttered.

Garou woke shortly after, he yawned and sat up before he took in the room. "Uh… how did we get in here?" he asked.

Slowly, Bad got up off the ground, looking around he found there was no windows or doors anywhere! There was no way out of this. "How do we get out?" he asked.

Garou stood next as he took it all in. "It's not a web trap, so that's good. I think this is more of a housing web… you know, to keep something protected and safe… unless they are saving us for food for the little Arachnids…"

"Not helping!" Bad scolded.

Zenko woke up next, yet as she did, her eyes widened with great excitement. Her face nestled into the soft silk. "Ooo it's so fluffy!" she cheered.

Even Botan was snuggling into it! He giggled and laughed as his little hands scrunched up the fibers. Bad however wondered what to do next. Until…

RIP…

The side of the silk wall was torn into!

Garou stood at the ready, however wondering in, was Death! "Thank you for the assistance." He said graciously to the Arachnid who made the hole. He walked in as the place was closed off once more. "Such kindness the Queen offered you. She insisted on your comfort and had one of her best spinners forge this for you... very kind of her..."

"Death!? What is it now?" Bad asked.

"I just want to say… amazing work." He said wholeheartedly. "You have stopped the humans from coming for now and I understand you are going to have your hands full with the druid. May I make a suggestion? You need to divide and conquer at this point."

"Divide?" Bad asked. "We can't do that! I got to look after Zenko and Botan!"

Death sighed aloud. "I strongly urge you to leave them in the shadow realm, you can put them into a deep sleep. It won't harm them the least bit, but they can remain asleep until you have finished what needs to be done. Besides… I dread what is to come… It is not for children to see." He said gently.

Bad was about to protest, until Zenko's hand gently held on to his. "Big Brother… you need to do this," she said.

"Huh? You seeing something coming?" Bad asked.

She merely nodded her head. "It's hazy, but I see things, and they are not going to end up well. Big Brother, you promised me right? I have been exposed to violence, but this… this I won't and don't wish to see at all. My powers don't work in the Shadow realm either…"

Bad sighed aloud, but he nodded in agreement. "Okay little sis," he turned to Death. "What do I need to do to put them to sleep?"

Death smiled warmly. "Merely hold them like you would tucking them to bed, place a single hand on their head and gently tell them to fall asleep." He explained. Bad nodded.

He scooped Zenko into his arms, he held her closely as his right hand went on to her head. "Sleep" he said gently.

Her eyes grew heavy, she went limp in his arms and was out cold. Bad called Jima and had him take her to the shadow realm. "Leave her in my room please, same with Botan." He said as he did the same to his son.

With his sister and child taken care of, Bad turned to Death who sighed aloud. "I need you to get to the dragons as soon as you can, their leader is a rather difficult one to handle, as well, just like the queen here, he won't take kindly to you." Death warned.

He then turned to Garou. "You must take care of the Druid,"

"Wait, shouldn't I be handling the Druid?" Bad demanded.

"No, you are strong enough to take out the five apprentices, I need Garou to take out their master so they have no one to retreat to." Death insisted. "We don't have much time, Bad, you should get going. Keep going straight the moment you leave here, you will get there faster if you fly."

Bad had a terrible feeling about this, but, given the situation, there was no other choice. "I'll head there now."

Death nodded. "Garou, you will take care of the druid, yes?" Death asked oddly.

Garou could only nod his head, however, he appeared concerned about something. Bad however was told to get to the dragons as soon as possible, time was of the essence. With that, Death tore open a hole in the silk cocoon they were kept in, Bad summoned the shadow dragon wings and took flight.

However, he couldn't ignore this sensation gnawing away at him…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Garou got the details of the druid from one of the Arachnid warriors, their queen gave the order for them to track down and keep an eye on the mortal. However, when Garou asked about him, they were more than willing to inform him of his location. "Due east, he's there in a shoddy wooden shack. We dare not go near him for he takes the souls of any and all who are in the area. I would wait for the Shadow King's return if I were you,"

Garou smirked. "But you aren't, thanks, I'll handle it from here." With that, he began his solo journey. The path wasn't hard to follow, Garou could smell the blood from his trek and it only grew stronger the closer he got to the location. Yet, he also knew he was being followed.

Garou sighed aloud as he turned and saw Death lingering just behind him. "What the hell is with you?" he demanded.

Death however was stoic, he then sniffled and the tears began to fall. "I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"Huh?"

Death approached him cautiously. "I am… so sorry for what is about to happen…"

Garou froze, realizing what he was hinting towards. "Fuck!" he cursed, a low growl escaped from him as he stared down death. "Of all the times… of ALL the times when I wanted to die… and yet, you were never there… but NOW!" he demanded. "I don't want to die anymore! I got something worth living for!" he protested in anger.

Garou turned his back on him until he heard something strangely familiar. "Ojisan…."

He froze.

Slowly, he turned and there was the kid, Tareo. The one he had kept saving time and time again during the Monster Association battle. Garou stared down at him, perplexed to say the least. "Kid… wait… No, this can't be!" he protested.

"I've been watching you… ever since you tried to curb your thirst with monster blood. Even then, despite it's power over you… you managed to maintain yourself… you could have killed me, an easy target… yet time and time again… you saved me."

He watched in horror as the kid grew, plumes of black smoke followed as Death appeared once more.

"It was you? That whole time… YOU where that damn kid!"

He merely nodded his head. "I had to see for myself… how far you had fallen. I was about to give Saitama permission to end you if you couldn't hold yourself together. Despite the battle against your guardians, you never killed any of them." He explained. "Saitama saw it too, he knew you were still in there. He chose to save you as well…"

Garou shook his head to it all. "No… No this isn't fair!" he protested. "I have a son damn it! I have someone worth protecting… someone I love…" he said and then the tears fell. "Why… why am I to die?"

Death sighed. "Your dreams, you still recall them?" he asked.

"The ones about my father, yes, what of it? How would you know for that matter!"

"It's because I am having you see them." Death came closer to him. "I wanted you to see the man who is responsible for your curse… is the one who you are about to confront."

He suddenly froze stiff. "What?"

"Adus… the Druid, was seeking out your son to bind himself to him, to ensure he stays in this world should something happen to you, for as of now. The Curse of the Crimson Plague is bounded only to you and you alone. Should you die, the curse dies, when that happens, Adus can be killed for that is his last thread that binds him to this earth. Your bond with Bad is strong, however, since he became the Shadow King, he is impervious to curses. Making yours unable to move to a new host. Not even your son will be affected."

"What are you saying? This asshole is alive because I am?"

Death nodded. "He has lived for so long through various means, one of them is through curses for some of his own essence is attached to them. The Plague is the last curse he cast and the last that remains… Garou… I don't want this to happen either… If there was another way I would certainly take it, but at the moment…"

Rage began to fill him, his eyes turned blood red as Garou gave out a demonic hiss. His fist tore through the closest object, a bolder of all things. It shattered upon impact, yet it wasn't enough to channel his anger. He wept at the notion, it was truly the only way wasn't it?

"What… what will happen to Bad?"

Death fell silent for a moment, until he took a deep cleansing breath. "He will be heart broken. Devastated to the loss of you, but he will know you didn't die in vein. You died a hero, and I will be sure your son knows that."

He cleared away the tears, Garou tried to look at the bigger picture. The longer this druid is alive, the more he will kill. He will constantly go after Bad and the family until he gains what he desires. His son would be in danger each and every day because of the bastard. He took a deep, cleansing breath before he turned to Death once more. "How do I have to die so the asshole dies?"

Death himself was shedding tears over this, but he regained his composure as he explained everything…


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The feeling wasn't going away.

Bad knew something more was happening, something more was coming but he couldn't put his finger on it, at least, not yet.

It didn't matter for now. Shaking his head clear he flew to the dragon's domain, it was easy to see from the sky, after all, they cleared over half the forest to make their home. The ground was hot and smoldering with ash to keep themselves warm and comfortable. With a deep breathe, Bad dropped from the sky and landed in the Dragon's territory.

The moment his feet hit the ground, they came out!

Hiding within the forest, Dragons of all shapes and sizes charged at him. He stood perfectly still, then unleashed his black aura to the masses. Instantly, they stopped!

The dragons held back but growled lowly at him. "I got to speak to your leader." He said gently. "Please, take me to him? I mean you no harm."

The dragons exchanged a look amongst themselves, but they eventually came to an agreement and led him deeper into their territory.

Bad saw so many other dragons, many he has never seen before. They were massive no doubt, but some were no bigger than a transport truck. As he continued to walk the path down, more began to appear, but kept their distance from him. They snarled and glared him down as he walked by, no doubt the old Shadow King has something to do with this.

The dragons paused as they suddenly stepped away. Bad froze as he came to this giant of a dragon. 'That would be worthy to be called a dragon level threat to say the least.' he thought. It was as big as a small mountain, as soon as it took notice of Bad, the dragon stood and arched his wings up. It blocked out the sky as the dragon stared down Bad. "Speak," he demanded. "Who… are you?"

Bad stood strong. "I go by the hero name Metal Bat! But I am called Bad… now apparently the Shadow King," he explained.

The dragon snarled. "Leave at once!"

"I ain't here to hurt you or take anything!" Bad protested. "I am here to help, you got these…"

"We are aware of the mortals wielded dark magic." It said. "We can take care of them ourselves and have no need for you, be gone!"

"HEY!" Bad snapped back. "YOU THINK I WANT TO BE HERE? I DON'T! I WAS ASKED TO HELP YOU, QUIT BEING AN ASSHOLE ABOUT IT!"

No one moved, not a single dragon flinched as their king stared down the king of the Shadows. "You are not like the other Shadow King…"

"Damn right!" Bad protested. "Look, you got a beef with the old king, I get that, but I ain't him…"

"HE TOOK MY SON!" the dragon roared. "My strongest from the brood and those of his friends. They were groomed to be the next to take over our clan… but you took him!"

"I DIDN'T, THE OTHER ASSHOLE OF A KING DID!" Bad protested.

He then felt something from his shadow, peering down, Bad saw his own starting to grow, then, Igris came out from it.

The other dragons went silent, their heads lowered to him as Igris stood before Bad and then the King of the dragons. They spoke in dull roars, the King's anger didn't subside. "A body guard!? He is using you as a mere body guard for a mortal child!?"

"He protects my little sister!" Bad stated. "Igris has been a true friend in that…"

"IGRIS! YOU NAMED MY SON!" The Dragon King demanded.

Igris snapped at his father, however the two were not getting along. "Look, he asked my sister to name him and so she did…"

"You are no dragon…"

Igris froze to his father's tone, but the glare in his eyes spoke volumes. Igris didn't like the way he was speaking to Bad, and became rather protective. "You protect him for he is the King of the Shadows and you have become his minion, of course you would defend him!" his father scolded. "You have no free will of your own, the moment you become a shadow, you become HIS, nothing remains left of your former self!"

Bad paused. "Igris… is that true?" he questioned.

The dragon's head lowered as he muttered a low growl. Bad turned to the King who smirked. "He confessed it's true,"

"Shit man… Look I didn't ask for this job okay, this was thrown at me. I am here to make sure that these asshole druids don't harm your people. I know the power the dragons possess… sort of." Bad said. "But I was told to help you and I aim to do so!"

"Then be gone!" the Dragon King demanded. "We don't want you here! You don't belong here and mere mortals are easy enough to deal with."

Bad sighed and nodded. He then remembered something. "Before I go then…" reaching into his shadow he found it was passed into his hands. Bad pulled out a small dragon and placed it upon the ground. "You can go home now." He said gently.

The little one peered about until its eye caught something familiar. It rushed into the hoard of dragons, chirping happily as it came to find a family member. There was a stunned look on the other dragons as Bad took his leave. "Let's go Igris, he doesn't wanna listen, I ain't going to force him to accept my help. Let's go."

Bad grew out wings once more and began to take flight. He was just about to fly out of their territory until a massive eruption of fire came from behind him, he turned and saw the mighty dragon King, suddenly fall!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The sky filled with dragons as they left in a panic. "WHOA, HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE FLYING!" Bad scolded as they rushed pass him and into the sky. But as he peered down, he saw the great dragon king stumbling. "Ah shit!" he cursed and was quick to rush back down again.

By the time his feet hit the ground, Bad felt something was off in an instant. "Oh good, he's here!" came a voice.

He turned and saw a man covered in the same robe, as the druid who came to the gift ceremony, yet in his hand was a silver orb. Bad felt nauseous around it as the orb floated out of the man's hands and suspended itself in mid air. "Who the hell are you? What the fuck are you doing!" Bad demanded.

He froze as the druid suddenly peered behind himself. Shadows began to form just like when Bad summons them, however, Bad felt sick at the sight. His own shadows have a light to them, showing their features and personality. These… these appeared to be wrapped and gagged. None bore a light, they were faceless, dark soldiers. "You are no longer that special… for I can do this as well…" the druid said and grinned. Suddenly black fire came over the dragon King. "To prevent its soul from leaving when the body dies… Now…" He turned his sights to the ball that floated in mid air.

"What the hell is that!?" Bad demanded.

The druid said nothing at first, but merely smiled. "Orb of Osiris, hear my call, take the power of all!"

Bad felt something leave him, his whole body drained of power as he was rendered to his knees, not just him though, the druid as well and four others that came out of nowhere. The orb itself launched into the sky as storm cloud began to form. The clouds twisted and turned in a tornado like fashion but refused to hit the ground. "What the hell did you do?" Bad demanded once more.

The druid and the other underlings recovered. The one who held the orb merely smirked. "Our master was right, you are nothing more than a foolish boy!"

Bad regained himself and stood once more. "You wanna say that again asshole!"

He smirked. "You have no idea what is about to happen. I just took away your power over death and shadows… so I will be crowned the new Shadow King!"

"Huh?" Bad muttered.

"The orb of Osiris, I kept that hidden from my own master. The old fool wanted to wait for the Shadow King to live up to his promise. I knew better though, the Shadows cannot be trusted… they can only be controlled! In order to do so, a firm hand is needed. Which is why, I will be crowned the new King! The orb decides who obtains this power, it takes into account the abilities of the users and those it took its strength from…"

"Yeah… well, that orb didn't take everything from me asshole!" Bad already began cracking his knuckles in anticipation. "I may not have my bat in hand, but I will still kick your sorry asses!"

The druid smiled, as did the others. "Such a child. He has no idea does he elder brother?" One stated.

"None, you fail to realize Metal Bat. The moment the orb returns and grants the power to those worthy, we are going to turn you into a shadow warrior. You are going to help us cleanse this land, take every viable warrior into our legions… then, we will take the supercontinent as our own! We will rule as gods!"

"Like hell that's happening," Bad said through clenched teeth. "You think being King of the Shadows means you do whatever the hell you want? You think those under your command are mindless soldiers, waiting for you to give them an order? They were all living beings!" he protested. "Proud soldiers who died in unfortunate circumstances, brave men and women who sacrificed themselves to pacify a greedy King… No… they aren't your pawns…" he said bitterly.

"You see brothers, he is far too weak to be crowned King! He has no idea what power he possessed nor how to use it to obtain everything he desires!"

"Fuck you!" Bad snapped back. "I don't want to rule to the world! I don't want to be king of the dead! You think it's all fun and games to have the world fear you, you assholes wouldn't even know how to be a proper king, let alone fathom what responsibility this is!"

"You bore me so…" the lead druid sight, just as the storm intensified. "Ah, the orb has nearly decided… it won't be long… Taking your soul will be most gratifying. Then, I will take that of your sisters… and your son!"

"Like Hell you will!" Bad charged, his fists clenched as he was ready to go toe to toe with the druid, but then, the sky roared. Rumbles of thunder filled the air as a massive bolt of lightning came down upon the six men…

#

Everything was hazy.

Slowly, the head druid apprentice woke, he look in the world around him and found the legion of shadows had gathered around him. They were all bowing respectfully, even the one what remained in a physical form. He picked himself up off the ground as his brothers soon followed. However, still passed out was Metal Bat.

The smile grew on his lips.

"I am, at last… chosen!" he said and turned to the legions. "Rise before you Master, stand tall and watch on as I make Metal Bat part of your legions!" he announced and began to make his way towards the fallen hero.

As he did though, he noticed something off.

None of the shadows moved.

"I said rise! RISE DAMN YOU!" he ordered.

No one moved, none answered his order. He sneered as he approached the one with a physical body. "YOU! STAND!" he demanded.

He peered up from his kneeling position. "I only rise on the King's command," he said coldly. "You… are no king of mine."

The Druid froze as he turned to his brothers. None bore the look of the Shadow King. Suddenly, he began to panic. Turning towards the fallen hero. Metal Bat began to come too. Slowly he picked himself up off the ground as the black mist soon began to flow off his body.

He turned. The druids froze as they found Metal Bat now had a crown of black diamonds floating over his brow…


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Metal Bat took a moment to regain himself. His head was swimming as he tried to shake it clear. "Son of a bitch, my head…" he muttered. His hand reached up to hold on to his brow, when his fingers felt something strange. Just before his hand could touch his own forehead, he felt the polished stone. Peering up, he just saw it, the strange black stone floating over his head. "What the hell is this?" he said.

"No… IMPOSSIBLE!"

"It's not…" snickered Sonic. "You miscalculated your own power, as well as the orb you used…"

"What are you saying!" The head druid demanded.

"Yeah, Sonic, what's going on?" Bad asked.

Sonic stood yet kept his head lowered towards Bad. "The orb of Osiris, isn't meant to take one's power for the sake of it. It judges the character of those who possessed great strength and abilities… You morons assumed using the orb will allow you to obtain the Shadow King's abilities for you have been versed in this sort of thing… but you are wrong. The orb judges those who use it, what purpose as well as it allows the legions at risk to decide who they wish to follow" he said as the sinister grin spread. "We heard everything spoken, we would never join the likes of you. Our king understand his role, his strengths and is still learning. However, unlike all others before him, he bares no greed to add to the legions for the sake of it. Even I witnessed first hand how he values life like Death does. A life isn't taken for granted, nor is it to be taken for the sake of power."

{You lust for such a thing, the orb was wise in knowing where the Shadow King's strength belongs. I am surprised it even worked considering it took five of you to bare equal that of the King's power in such a high stake gamble.} Said Bloodbore. {You mortals, never learn…}

Bad slowly picked himself up off the ground, from there he walked pass the druids to the shadows they themselves obtained, Bad felt for these poor souls, unable to think for themselves. His hand raised as a pulse of power came from them. The smoke cleared, the soul began to glow as their features began to return.

The shadows that regained themselves froze. "I… can see again… I can… control myself once more…" they took notice of Bad and instantly bowed to him.

"Think nothing of it…" then he turned to the Dragon king. "Who here is a healer!? I need to help him!"

The black fire was removed, however as it went out, Bad realized the dragon no longer breathed. "No…" he whispered. He was too late to save it, but then, his sights turned to the druids.

"My King… it wouldn't be enough to bring the dragon back," Sonic said gently. "A dragon's soul can equal to that of twenty thousand, depending on how old it is, this King was quite ancient…"

"FUCK!" Bad protested, but there was something he could do. His hand went onto the snout of the Dragon, he sent his own energy into it. 'Stand as a shadow for the moment, I will release you when you are ready…' Bad thought.

Yet, nothing happened. "What are you doing!? You are going to waste a dragon's soul like this? THIS is the most powerful thing in this world, your power will triple or become even greater if you consume it!" the druid protested.

"Shut the hell up." Bad snapped back. "I ain't in this for power. I want him to have a chance to say goodbye to his people and family. And one other thing…"

Bad paused as he felt it, the growing presence that began to make the air around him thicken.

"Oh? Pray tell, what is it?" the druid asked sarcastically. "No matter, Brothers! Together, strike down the Shadow King!"

Their hands extended, Bad braced himself to be struck by a powerful force, however, nothing happened! Not even the Druids could understand it. "Our power… Elder brother what has become of our power?!"

{Foolish mortals…} sighed Bloodbore.

"Sonic?" Bad asked. "You know something about this too?"

Sonic's grin merely widened. "But of course my King. As we explained, the orb takes power from all involved and then gives it to the one it deems fit… their power, although barely enough to make this transaction possible, was taken… but given to you. For it deemed you worthy to possess it!"

"NO! That's impossible!" the head druid shouted.

Bad however smiled as he peered up. "I wouldn't be worried about where your power has gone… I would be concerned about who you pissed off…" he said and pointed up.

The druids barely turned when they were snapped up into the jaws of a massive shadow dragon. Bad could even hear them scream as they were swallowed whole and alive, but it quickly vanished.

He approached the King with caution. The two stared down each other as Bad came a little closer. "I am… so sorry I couldn't help you…"

Bad expected the King of the Dragons to give him hell for it all, but it was remarkably complacent. {Death… wasn't what I expected it to be, but to be reborn through you, it's remarkable and feels like a great honor.}

"Either way, I want to make sure you get to say your…." Bad paused. He felt his heart suddenly stop in his chest, then a pain surged through him. He gasped for air as he was rendered to his knees.

"MY KING!" shouted Sonic.

"Can't… breath… heart… stopped…." He said in between short intakes of air. "GGGGAAAAHHHHH!"

Bad caught himself before hitting the ground, as he did, sweat came off his brow. Bile began to build before he expelled it unexpectedly. Bad trembled at the sight of it, it was nothing but blood. But the pain in his heart only grew worst as he felt something in him was just severed. "Garou?" he whispered. Then a sense of urgency came over him. "Find Garou!" he ordered.

The shadows vanished in search of him, Bad however began to feel sick.

He had always been able to sense him… why couldn't he anymore?


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Earlier.

He arrived.

Garou stood before the rickety wooden shed, but knew it was something far more sinister. He took a deep breath before he kicked down the door. Despite it's small appearance from the outside, within, the place was massive.

Full of exotic and very strange necromancer materials, he gave a small shutter to it all before he saw him. "I told those fools to forget about the dragon…"

"So, you're the asshole huh?" Garou called.

The man wasn't the least bit startled, he turned and then smiled towards him. "If it isn't the son of the Crimson Plague! My God, child… you are the spitting image of your father!" he said with great glee.

Garou sneered as he bared his fangs. "You must be Adus…" he said with a low growl. "I've waited far too long for this!" Garou struck hard and fast, he grabbed Adus by the throat and began to squeeze… yet in doing so, he felt his hand burn! He was quick to release the druid who merely smirked.

"Not that simple, is it boy?" he laughed. "Oh you have had me worried, after everything you endured, so many near death experiences. I am grateful my curse was stronger than all others I casted before. Bounding you to me was the best idea I ever had!"

"Bounded?" Garou demanded. "What the fuck do you mean bounded? How the hell are you bounded to me, let alone how can you live so long with just that small thread of attachment!" he demanded.

Adus smiled, he lowered his hood for the first time and revealed his face. His appearance didn't change since the vision Garou had, he had medium length silver hair and yet his eyes were dark and sinister red. "Oh dear boy, you have NO IDEA what you have done for me…" Adus laughed. "I forced a blood pact with your father, bounding the curse to me, as long as he lived, as long as the curse was still in place, I would live. As such, when he died, but you took his blood, the curse passed itself on to you… thank you for that."

"Fuck you," Garou muttered.

"You should be thanking me, dear boy. For you see, that little curse has ensured you lived for so long. Why the silver blades that should have killed you, never did. For you cannot die by that method!" he laughed.

"If that was the case, then how come father…"

"Your father was merely bleeding out, had your mother taken the blood the curse would pass to her… either way, I would live, it didn't matter who obtained it. As long as it was still in the world, that small thread of power that links to me… will never sever me from this world… unless…"

"Unless?" Garou asked.

Adus smirked. "Why would I tell you how to break it? Then again, you have so much to live for. A son… a lover…"

"Shut the hell up!"

"Oh?" Adus smirked. "Touching a sore spot am I? Lover's quarrel?"

"None of your damn business." Garou then shook his head to it all. "Why… why my father of all people!" he demanded. "He was a good man, he did no harm to others until you made him the monster that he is! All he wanted was water for his people!" Garou was nearly to the point of tears as he spoke of how server the punishment was for a man who merely wished to give his people a drink to survive.

Adus however smirked. "My spells only work on innocent people." He said. "The more innocent, the stronger the bind, as well as the curse. Your father was one of the most… kindhearted man I had ever seen in my many years. A selfless man, and yet the punishment for him was to be death anyways. You never steal from a King!"

"You asshole… you turned him into a vampire for the sake of your own life!" Garou began to look about. "I am putting an end to this, once and for all!"

Adus laughed aloud. "Putting an end to it?! Good luck boy! You don't even know how to break this spell! And why would you want to end your life like this? Your son will grow up without knowing his other father… your so called bond, Metal Bat… how will he take your death should you succeed? As well, who says this curse won't pass to your son?"

There came an odd pause over Adus, his hand reached behind his back as if he felt something, when he looked to his fingers, he saw blood.

He froze in fear as Garou smirked holding a blade and tracing his finger down it. "I know how to break this curse, as the old saying goes, if I am going down… I am taking your with me! Death told me how to break this, and when the deed is done, nothing will hold you to this world anymore… For the sake of my family… I will die for them!"

"He LIED!" Adus shouted as Garou began to tease the tip of the blade over his heart. "Death lies to you! He has always lied! He wants lives for his own sake of power!"

Garou smirked. "A blood pack is made by the one who initiated it. You forced my father to drink your blood, making one with him and the curse binding you together… However… the blood pack is severed, when the blood of the one who made the curse… is on the weapon used to kill those bounded to it… Can't say I wanted to do this either, but I know you will do this again, time after time until you achieve the power you desire… you will come after Bad, Zenko and Botan… I may want to live, but I will never live with that guilt on my mind… Fuck you!"

Adus froze as he saw the dagger puncture effortlessly through Garou's chest. Garou himself endured the pain for but a moment, until he felt his body shut down. The world was turning dark, he had one last bit of strength in him, enough to give Adus the middle figure before collapsing to the ground….

#

The room went dark…

Adus froze as he came out from the shadows, his face stained with bloody tears. A look that he has never seen on Death's face before. "No… No, you can't!" Adus pleaded. "YOU CANNOT TAKE THE LIFE OF ANOTHER OUT OF SPITE!" he protested.

Death however didn't appear vengeful. "No, I won't take this out of spite, nor will I truly be the cause of your demise. Simply put Adus, you dug your own grave…"

The druid suddenly froze as he found himself deep within a hole. "Wait… wait what are you…"

The hole suddenly deepened more, death leaned over as the tears began to flow from his eyes. "I have shed so much tears over the deaths of those you killed…" he said gently. "Now… you will drown in them…"

The hole began to fill with blood. Adus tried various spells to get himself free, but as he looked for his robe, he found it vanished. It was somehow in Death's hands as the hold continued to fill. "NO! PLEASE!" Adus begged.

He was up to his neck now. Death merely watched on as Adus slowly began to vanish into the sea of blood, however, he gave him a little leeway, Adus was just barely able to breath, but not by a lot. "Enjoy your hell, you will forever be trapped here, near the point of drowning, but not enough to completely suffocate. I'll decide when you are worthy of death…." With the snap of his fingers, the hole vanished, the shack disappeared as Death stood in wait.

It won't be long now.

Bad will be here shortly…


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"He is not with the Nagas…"

"Nor is he with the Arachnids…."

"My King, we cannot find him, I… I cannot explain it…" said Jima.

Bad was a mess, he kept staring down at the pool of blood he vomited, but knew it wasn't his right away. Even Bloodbore picked up on the scent of it. "My King… this is Garou's blood isn't it?"

Bad merely nodded his head to him. "The blood bond… it's severed…" Bad said, then, he felt it.

Like a cold chill down the spine, Bad felt a presence calling him. "My King?" asked Bloodbore.

"Wait here, someone's calling me…"

Bad began to venture deep into the woods, out of the dragon's territory until he saw the clearing. There, Death stood in wait, and yet he was crying. Bad froze as he felt his heart skipping a beat, looking to the ground he saw him. Lying motionless, but with a strange smile on his lip. "Garou…." He whispered. Bad rushed to him, falling to his knees he cradled Garou in his arms. "Come on man… don't do this to me… please… wake up…"

Yet as he tried to wake his friend, Bad then notice the handle of the dagger sticking out of his chest. Stabbed right in the heart, there was no way he could have survived that.

Frustrated, Bad gentle placed Garou back on the ground, he stood slowly but then, unleashed a howling roar into the sky. The forest floor covered in thick mist, hiding Garou's body, but Bad didn't feel any better.

His sights turned to Death who merely watched on without a word. "WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP HIM!" He demanded. "WHY!"

"There… was nothing I could do." Death explained. "The Druid who caused this pain and devastation, had attached himself to the curse he cased upon his father… The Crimson Plague. As long as Garou was alive, the druid would be too. He was the last connection to his world, and with it gone, the druid could finally face his punishment at my hands," Death explained, but the tears refused to stop falling. "I never… wanted this to happen for you or for Garou… I mean… I wanted you to make a monarchy! He was your perfect match and a good balance to you… I am so sorry…"

Bad couldn't stop his tears. "I want him back… please… the druid is dead now, you… you can bring him back can't you?" Bad asked whimpering.

"It's not that easy," Death said gently. "But for now, I will look after him." With a gentle wave of his hand, Garou vanished into black mist, but was absorbed into Death himself. "I will try and see what can be done, but I make no guarantees…"

Bad cleared away his tears and gave but a nod of his head. "I'm going home…"

"Indeed, you have done well here in helping the Others."

"But before I do… I got to finish a few things…"

"Yes, you need to help them…" Death passed him the druid's cloak, he heard it loud and clear that time, the calls for help coming from the cowl. "Your power is so much greater than it once was, you will be able to heal these poor souls and let them move on." Death explained.

Bad merely nodded his head. "Excuse me…" Bad tried to keep a brave face as he walked away. What needs to be done next was to bring closure to all those affected by this terrible incident…

#

Bad remained in the Dragon's territory for a while longer, they were quick to return, however stunned that their king has fallen and became a shadow minion. Their fangs bared at Bad, their fires ready to be unleashed until the former King roared aloud.

Instantly their fangs hid, and their fires went out. Bad turned to him and said. "If you wish to address them, you are more than welcome to, then I'll release you from this."

The King paused to his words before it formed a smile. "Release me? Nonsense." He scolded. "I have become a being that can serve a great king, I see the errors of my leadership and wish to learn from you, if my King allows it?"

"Do whatever you want to do man, I ain't going to stop you at this point."

It took some time, but the Dragon King managed to organize his people, appoint a new king and new ground rules. When it was all settled he gave a nod, he was ready to go. "Okay, to the Nagas now…" the shadows all vanished into Bad's shadow, he grew his own wings and took flight.

He arrived in mere minutes when he landed before the castle. "All who died here, come forth,"

He was greeted by legions of Nagas. Many were women and children. He then turned to the cowl in his hands, he began to put his own energy into it. "You're free," he said gently.

The robe caught fire, as it did the sparks from the flames began to spread, souls appeared that were missing limbs, parts of their bodies began to form. But as soon as they were released, Bad began to unleash his power once more, he was able to heal them and they could become whole again.

The druid's cloak alone held over a thousand souls.

The shadows took a moment to recover and marvel how they became whole again, when they settled down, Bad stepped forward and addressed them.

"Now… is there anyone here that wants to move on?" Bad asked. "You are shadows, but you are also able to decide for yourselves what you wish to do. You can join me, I got no issue with that and live in my shadow. You can spend time with your family and live there if you desire. But, if you want to move on and rest. I have no problem allow it. The choice is yours."

There were looks of confusion among them, the children braced their parents a little tighter, some appeared reluctant to say anything at all. "Please…" came a familiar voice.

Through the masses, he appeared. Snek's father.

Bad approached him. "Is there anything you wish to say or do before I let you rest? Your sons? Do you need me to tell them anything?" Bad asked.

The former Naga King peered up, he saw Hydrin peering out the window, however kept his distance. "When a king dies, the new one must remain strong before his people. The longer I stay, the more difficult it will be for my son to take command. Snek… tell him I am proud of what he has accomplished."

Bad nodded. It would be his first shadow release, all he did was extend his hand and said. "Release,"

The shadow body crumbled away like dust, the light that gave them their features condensed to a single glowing orb before it shot off into the sky. Bad watch as the soul vanished into the sky night, and became a star. Others were brave enough to ask to be released. A few hundred to say the least. But all the others didn't wish to go yet. Many with families wanted to remain together a while longer.

A promise is a promise as Bad welcomed them. "I will never call you in for battle, I swear to you." He vowed to the families, but was stunned to hear.

"If we need to fight by our King's side, we will!"

With that, Bad sighed aloud as he took in his new legions. He then tried to think of a way to tell Zenko that Garou wouldn't be coming home…

#

Zenko woke as she felt a gentle hand stroke away her hair, slowly her eyes fluttered open, she saw her older brother peering down at her, and yet, why were there tears in his eyes. "Big Brother?" she whispered, suddenly she sat up. Instantly feeling something was wrong. To her left, Botan still laid there asleep. However he appeared to have grown again. Nearly to that of a four year old!

But there was a face missing. "Garou? Where's Garou?" she asked innocently.

He couldn't hold back his tears, Bad wept to her and explained. "Garou… died…"

She froze to the news. "No… he couldn't have! He's too strong to have fallen in battle. Big Brother there has to be some sort of mistake!" she protested.

But Bad merely shook his head to her. "Death was there… when I found him… Zenko… We are going to have to live our lives without him from here on… I asked Death to bring him back, but he doesn't think he can. I don't want to hold out hope that he could return, but at the same time… I don't think my heart can take it if he can't."

Zenko began to weep. Her arms wrapped around Bad's neck as she braced him tightly. "You loved him, didn't you? Despite the fact you two fought, argued, bickered… you loved him…"

Bad nodded. "Yeah… I did…" he whispered. He sighed aloud as he looked to Botan. "I don't know how I will tell him when he's older…"

"You'll find a way big brother. I know you will…" she paused. "Wanna go home?"

"Yeah… I want to go home now…"

It was a quick trip back home, Botan woke and appeared to take in the world with new eyes. His speech was slowly developing, but it won't be long until he starts talking in complete sentences. Zenko tried to use her seer ability to predict a future where Garou is back in their lives.

So far, her visions yielded nothing.

However, she still hoped there was a way for him to return. Bad misses him, and needs him now more than ever…


End file.
